Namixluffy
by luffyxnami1996
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic sobre esta gran pareja, en verdad espero que lo disfruten, la historia consta de 15 capitulos y un epilogo, siendo un total de 16 caps, acepto criticas (sin insultos es solo para entretener), espero que todos ustedes puedan disfrutarla mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Presagio?**

Una tarde cualquiera en el Thousand sunny la tripulación de los sombreros de paja iniciaba un día como cualquier otro con sus diarias vidas. Pero no se imaginaban que esta mañana un acontecimiento muy grande iba a cambiar la forma de vida de la tripulación, almenos un poco…

Todos se encontraban dormidos en sus cuartos, y la luna bañaba el dulce mar con un bello y cálido resplandor iluminando la cubierta del barco. Los chicos se encontraban en sus habitaciones y las chicas en el suyo, pero algo extraño paso en la mente de una de las dos miembros de la tripulación:

(Nami en sus sueños)

Nami salía de su habitación tranquila como todas las mañanas, pero extrañamente se sentía un poco cansada y algo rara. En eso se encontró con los miembros de la tripulación:

Sanji: Nami-san buenos días, ¿tienes hambre?

Nami: Buenos días San… ¡ESPERA COMO ME DIJISTE?

Sanji: Ahhh Nami-san?

Nami: Si lo se… pero normalmente me saludas más… (Como le explico…) entusiasmado… (Con tu cara de pervertido habitual) ya sabes… NAMI-SWANNNN o algo así…

Sanji: Nami-san ya sabes que para mí todas las mujeres son una delicada flor, pero ahora ya no puedo llamarte así en respeto de aquel que ahora cuida de esa bella flor, ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar el desayuno para todos, deberías lavarte la cara y ponerte más bella de lo que estas.

Nami no entendió ni una palabra de lo que el cocinero dijo, y le pareció que algo no estaba en su lugar, sabía que era raro al igual que todos en el barco, pero algo no estaba bien. En seguida se encontró con Robín y trato de contarle lo sucedido con Sanji:

Nami: ¡Buenos días Robin!

Robin: Buenos días nami, ¿has dormido bien? Te noto algo rara…

Nami: Estoy bien no te preocupes, aunque… acabo de tener una conversación algo rara con Sanji…

Robin: huhu enserio? Pense que te habias acostumbrado a su nueva forma de ser contigo.

(Nami no entendió lo que quería decir Robin así que la miro extrañada con la cabeza)

Nami: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Robin: ¿Nami, te encuentras bien? No es normal en ti que actúes de esa forma…

Nami estaba todavía más confundida con las palabras de Robin, ante lo que estaba sucediendo, solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

Nami: jajaja, en verdad lo lamento, si tienes razón no sé qué me pasa, debo de seguir dormida (en verdad no entiendo nada).

Robin: huhu no te preocupes, acabas de levantarte, es normal, bueno te veo en el desayuno, quiero terminar un libro bastante interesante.

Nami: Esta bien… (Me siento rara…) cuídate Robin

Robin: A se me olvidaba, ¿Ya lo saludaste, ahora creo que es normal un cálido saludo en las mañanas entre ustedes no?

Nami se encontraba totalmente desubicada y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso… pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza

Nami: si…

Robin: Me alegra mucho, disfrútalo sí.

Nami en ese instante fue mal baño corriendo y se lavó la cara con mucha aflicción, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y su temor se hizo más fuerte. De pronto sintió algo en su dedo que no recordaba haberlo tenido antes, un hermoso anillo con un diamante incrustado en el brillaba en su mano y no sabía de donde provenía.

Nami: ¿Qué es esto? (Debe de ser muy caro!) no es de un tesoro pirata, no hemos desembarcado en días…

En eso se quitó el anillo y observo que tenía un grabado en la parte posterior, el cual decía "para mi gran reina", al ver las hermosas palabras grabadas en el bello anillo de oro, se sorprendió bastante, pero en eso las palabras de Sanji y Robin sonaron en su cabeza, cuando de repente sintió que alguien abría la puerta del baño.

Nami: Estoy ocupada, no entren

En eso Luffy abrió la puerta del baño y entro muy contento con una sonrisa en su rostro

Luffy: Oi Nami ¿Estas bien?

En ese momento Nami le golpeo en la cara, estaba muy enfadada porque su capitán había entrado de la nada si su permiso.

Nami: TE DIJE QUE ESTABA OCUPADA!

Luffy: ¿Nami que te ocurre? Deberías de ser más amable conmigo, yo nunca te golpearía de esa forma

En eso Nami le mostro el anillo y le pregunto a su capitan:

Nami: Luffy… ¿Sabes de donde obtuve esto?

Luffy se sintió extrañado y algo triste con esa pregunta…

Luffy: Nami… es el anillo que te regale a ti… me extraña que lo preguntes, sobre todo porque tú lo elegiste y gracias a eso no puedo comprar comida fuera del barco!

Nami lo miro sonrojada pero aun estando sorprendida de eso, en ese momento Luffy tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho dirigiéndose a ella.

Luffy: En verdad hay que tenerlos bien puestos para casarse con una mujer como tu…

Nami: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!

Lo miro con enojo para luego reaccionar de sus palabras y sonrojarse aún más para luego volver a decir con un tono más dulce las mismas palabras y mirar la mano del chico que tenía enfrente con el mismo anillo que ella pero sin el diamante en él.

Nami: ¿Qué acabas de decir? (¿porque me estoy poniendo sonrojada?, ¿Qué es esto que siento?)

Luffy la abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro y le miro diciendo:

Luffy: Ahora que soy el rey de los piratas, ¿qué crees que necesito Nami?

Nami no sabía exactamente que responder ante eso, ella dijo:

Nami: Carne quizás…(No me digas que va a decir…)

Luffy: Ahhh es cierto! Tienes razón Nami

Nami lo miro con una cara seria y algo enfadada tratando de comprender la mente de su tonto capitán, pero este negó con su cabeza y volvió a mirarla fijamente diciendo:

Luffy: No es lo único… Necesito una navegante que dirija mi barco, y una reina que me acompañe… ME ALEGRO QUE ESA SEAS TU!

Nami quedo sonrojada ante dichas palabras y ambos se inclinaron para un suave beso entre ambos

Nami: Luffy… (En verdad me gusta…., es mi capitán… pero nunca pensé que llegara a sentir esto… almenos no de un tonto como el… pero aun así… me gusta mucho) De verdad?

Luffy: Si…sabes que no puedo mentir…

(Un suave beso entre la pareja provoco que Nami se levantara con un fuerte golpe al caer de su cama)

Mientras Nami se levantaba con dolor en su cabeza, Robin se inclinó para ayudar a su amiga

Robin: Buenos días Nami, o debería decir gran reina huhu

Nami la miro con una cara extremadamente sonrojada y sin palabras ante su amiga.

Nami: Callate….


	2. Chapter 2

**Indicios**

Después de tener un plácido y muy grato sueño, Nami no se percató que Robin escucho sus murmullos durante la noche.

Robin: huhu parece que tuviste mucha diversión en tu sueño.

Nami: ehh, Robin… ¿exactamente que escuchaste? (No puede ser verdad…. Cuanto dije dormida…)

Robin: Casi nada , no deberías preocuparte gran Reina pirata.

Nami estaba ruborizada y no tenía palabras para expresarse, después de ello solo tomo un cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la ducha del barco.

Nami: Iré a ducharme….Robin por favor no le menciones esto a nadie por favor…

Robin: Descuida, nadie más lo sabrá lo prometo. Aunque…

Nami: ¿Aunque?

Robin: No me hagas caso, solo pienso en voz alta (Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si esto llegara a manos del capitán?...)

Nami se dirigía a la ducha, pero durante el camino Luffy, Ussop y Chopper se cruzaron en su camino, ante la sorpresa de ella, Luffy seria una persona que no esperaba encontrarse tan de pronto.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper: Buenos días Nami!

Nami se encontró ruborizada y no se percató de la presencia de sus otros dos amigos, no podía ver la cara de Luffy en ese momento, asi que cubrió su cara con su mano para evitar verlos.

Nami: Buenos días chicos…(Nami solo fue un sueño… no pienses en ridiculeces)

Ussop: Nami te pasa algo?

Chopper: Estas algo roja? Tienes fiebre?

Nami: Tranquilos estoy… bien…(cálmate… si estos tontos descubren que me pasa, se lo diran a todos…)

(En la mente de Nami)

Ussop y Chopper: ¡¿TE GUSTA LUFFY!?

Luffy: Ah?

Robin: huhu No esperaba que se dieran cuenta tan rápido…

Franky: SUPPPERRRR CUTE!

Zoro: ¿Estas mal de la cabeza….? Quién lo diría…

Sanji: NAMI-SWANNNNN! Que tiene el que no tenga yo! ¿Tengo que ser un tonto para atrapar tu amor?

Brook: YOHOHOHOHO Nami-san ¿puedes mostrarme tus bragas por última vez?

Esos pensamientos y muchos más invadían su mente, con sus nakamas preguntando miles de cosas al mismo, tiempo a lo cual ella lo único que hacía era ruborizarse más y pensar en los muchos problemas que eso ocasionaría en el barco, o más bien lo que pensaran sus amigos, en ese momento Luffy se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en su frente.

Luffy con la mano en la frente de Nami: No parece que tienes fiebre…

El muchacho se acercó al rostro de la ruborizada chica y le pregunto nuevamente:

Luffy: Nami… estas muy roja… ¿Estas bien? ¿Segura?

Nami se extrañaba que estuviera sintiendo esto de aquel chico que había golpeado tantas veces por sus tonterías, ahora no hacia mas que ponerse roja y con la mente en blanco.

Nami: Si… estoy bien… ME TENGO QUE IR!

Nami corrió con toda velocidad hacia el baño para alejarse de sus amigos y su capitán, dejando confundidos a los 3 en la cubierta del barco.

Ussop: Bueno si puede correr de esa forma creo que se encuentra bien…

Chopper: Que raro… Bueno seguro estará bien…

En ese momento Robin apareció a sus espaldas y con un grato saludo se dirigió a los tres.

Robin: Buenos días chicos

Ussop, Chopper y Luffy: Buenos días…

Robin: ¿Pasa algo muchachos?

Luffy: No… Nami está algo extraña… aunque así como ella es… es probable que nos vaya mal si le preguntamos sobre eso…

Ussop y Chopper: Si…

Robin: huhu tranquilos, ella solo tuvo un sueño… como decirlo… fuera de lo común…Luffy estoy segura que si tú le preguntas no te pasara nada malo.

Luffy: Ah?

En ese momento Zoro grito desde lo alto de la sala de entrenamiento del barco.

Zoro: Oigan un barco pirata se aproxima!

Todos estuvieron atentos del mensaje y se dirigieron a cubierta para prepararse para lo peor, la única que no había escuchado a causa de lo sucedido era Nami con su mente aun en Blanco.

Capitan del barco pirata: Atención cobardes entreguen todo lo que tengan y no saldrán heridos, somos una de las tripulaciones más fuertes del nuevo mundo y no saben a quién se enfrentan, dennos sus tesoros, licor y mujeres si saben a quien se enfrentan.

Sanji. MUJERES?

Zoro: LICOR?

Zanji y Zoro: NO MOLESTEN!

En ese momento los dos piratas atacaron el barco con ayuda del enojo que les provoco los comentarios del capitán enemigo.

Miembro de la tripulación enemiga: Capitan! Retirémonos ¿No sabe quien son?

Capitan enemigo: Nunca me retirare de una batalla Disparen cañones!

Miembro de la tripulación enemiga: Señor ellos son la tripulación del Sombrero de paja, y su capitán es Monkey D Luffy con una recompensa de 400 Millones de Berries!

Capitán enemigo: QUE!? Ya es muy tarde, Disparen con todo!

Sanji: Parece que iremos con todo! Diable Jambe, Poele a Frire Spectre!

Zoro: No te quedes con toda la diversión cocinero pervertido, Santoryu Dai Butsu Giri!

Las balas de cañon volaban por los aires pero Franky, Robin y Luffy se encargaban de desviarlas, en eso Ussop grito a luiffy con fuerza.

Ussop: Luffy! ¿Donde esta Nami? No la veo en cubierta

Luffy: Ahhh Maldición esta en el baño todavía! Ire por ella! Ussop encárgate por aquí.

Ussop. Hay veces en donde siento que es mejor quedarse callado…

Luffy se dirigió hacia el baño para buscar a Nami, mientras que ella se encontraba confundida por todo lo sucedido durante esa mañana.

Nami: (Que me esta pasando… Nami contrólate es solo un tonto…no puede ser que tu sueño de verdad te perjudique de esa forma, Luffy es un tonto sin remedio, pero es el chico que te salvo la vida… te ha cuidado y dado un hogar… una vez te cuido cuando estabas enferma… QUE ME PASA!?)

En ese momento mientras ella recién acababa de cambiarse luffy entro a toda prisa en el baño.

Luffy: NAMI!

Nami: Luffy… Que haces aquí…¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ TONTO?!

Nami no podía creer que se estuviera repitiendo lo mismo que en su sueño… y no sabía que hacer ante esa situación, su corazón latia y hacia caso omiso a lo que Luffy trataba de explicarle.

Luffy: Nami depues enojate! Nos atacan, sal a cubierta y ayudanos!

Nami: Que nos atacan…? (esto de verdad me esta pasando a mi, aquí y ahora solos los dos… como en el sueño?)

Luffy: Apurate que esperas!?

Nami: Que espero…? (Sera que quizás sienta algo por Luffy…)

Luffy: NAMI! MALDICIÓN!

Nami reacciono en ese momento a las palabras del chico y grito impactada.

Nami: NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! QUE HACES AQUÍ ENTONCES? SAL Y TAMBIEN PELEA!

Luffy: Creo que de verdad estas muy rara hoy… Diablos, que clase de sueño habras tenido…

Nami se ruborizo un poco de ese comentario, pero ante el combate ambos salieron del baño y trataron de luchar también, pero sus compañeros habían terminado con la diversión.

Zoro: Ey Luffy, Donde has estado? Ya nos encargamos de estos tontos

Sanji: NAMI-SWANNN MIRA ACABE CON ESTOS TIPOS POR TI!

Zoro: Habla en plural pervertido…

Sanji: Que dijiste Marimo?

Luffy: ahhhh! Nami por tu culpa nos perdimos la pelea…

Nami: DEJA DE MOLESTAR! EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIEN TE MANDO A BUSCARME! (Si… definitivamente sería tonto ser más que amigos con el…aunque…)

Franky: Oi Nami, el barco de estos tipos está lleno de tesoros y provisiones ayuden a bajarlas!

Nami: TESOROS!?

Ussop y Chopper: (Esa es nuestra Nami…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorpresa**

Ante la derrota de los piratas que intentaron atacar el Thousand Sunny, los miembros del sombrero de paja, lograron reunir las provisiones del barco caído, mientras que Nami intentaba olvidar los momentos incomodos de esa mañana, pero aun no sabia que ahora la historia daría un rumbo inesperado para ella y su capitán.

Ussop: Wow, en verdad hay varias cosas que nos servirán para unas semanas más en el mar, veamos: comida

Brook y Luffy comiéndose las provisiones: Aquí!

Ussop: NO SE LAS COMAN! Muy bien… hay bastante licor también…

Zoro tomando de una botella: Yo afirmo eso.

Ussop: NO TE LO BEBAS! Dios… tesoros y provisiones…

Franky, Chopper y Robin: Aquí!

Nami (sosteniendo emocionada un cofre): Aquí!

Ussop: (En verdad le cambio el semblante…)

Mientras todos reunían las provisiones del barco hundido, Sanji había encontrado una caja extraña en los restos del barco y la llevo dentro del Thousand Sunny.

Zoro: Oye cocinero pervertido ¿que es eso que llevas ahí?

Sanji: Es una caja extraña… en especial porque dice no abrir… A QUIEN LE DICES ASI MARIMO!

Mientras los dos piratas peleaban entre ellos, Franky se acercó para abrir la caja, pero en ella solo se encontraban algunos frascos y hierbas.

Chopper: En verdad hay bastantes plantas aquí…

Sanji: Chopper, ¿Sabes para que puedan servir esas cosas?

Ussop: Muchas de ellas están resecas… mejor tirémoslas de seguro puede ser algún tipo de veneno.

Chopper: No… Muchas de ellas son medicinas valiosas ahora que las veo… pero algunas en verdad desconozco que son en verdad….

Sanji: Bueno, las dejare en la cocina y después veremos qué hacer con ellas.

Mientras tanto Nami abría el cofre que tenía para darse cuenta de la increíble cantidad de tesoros que contenía dentro, la hermosa navegante de los sombreros de paja no podría estar más feliz.

Nami. DEBE DE HABER MILES DE BERRYS AQUÍ!

Luffy: OHHHH en verdad hay mucho, Nami puedes darme un poco para salir a jugar?

Nami: NI EN TUS SUEÑOS! (Sera mejor que cuide de esto antes que pase algo tonto de nuevo)

De pronto Luffy vio algo reluciente en el cofre que resaltaba más allá de todo el oro que se encontraba dentro, y para sorpresa de Nami algo que haría que ella recordara lo que ya pensaba habérsele olvidado.

Luffy: Oi Nami, este anillo es muy brillante

Nami: ANILLO? (No puede ser… porque otra vez pasa esto…)

Ussop: Wow, tienes razón Luffy, además parece ser muy caro.

Chopper: Es muy bonito, y brilla mucho.

Robín: No hubiera pensado que tendrías tan buen gusto capitán, Pero…

Luffy: ¿Qué pasa Robin?

Robin: huhu, bueno… me parece que no es tu estilo… ¿! Porque no se lo regalas a Nami!?

Luffy: Si… Oi Nami creo que te quedaría muy bie…

En ese momento Nami se ruborizo como un tomate y los cuatro nakamas se quedaron viendo su cara ante su capitán que sostenía el anillo en sus manos.

Brook: Nami-san está enferma? La veo muy roja…

Ussop: Nami estas bien? Pasa algo

Nami se sonrojaba mas ante todos ellos y no encontraba una salida a su problema…

Chopper: Tienes fiebre?

Robin: (Creo que me excedí un poco…)

Luffy: Estas enojada porque lo tome sin tu permiso?

Nami: YA DEJENME EN PAZ!

La navegante de la tripulación después de lo ocurrido regreso a su cuarto a toda prisa y dejo enmudecidos a sus compañeros, pero el que mas estaba confundido de todos era su capitán.

Ussop: Creo que algo le pasa a Nami… Ella no suele ser asi…

Chopper: Si… ha estado así toda la mañana y eso me preocupa… quizás pueda revisarla luego.

Luffy: Robin, ¿sabes que pueda pasarle?

Robin: Lo siento… no tengo idea, Luffy guarda el anillo contigo, quizás puedas dárselo cuando este calmada (en verdad me excedí aquí…)

Brook: Pobre Nami-san ¿Creen que este en sus días?

Ussop y Chopper: CALLATE!

Después de eso todos regresaron a sus deberes, pero se notaba la tensión en el ambiente por parte de la tripulación con lo sucedido anteriormente. Nami mientras tanto estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, sin poder contener una pequeña lagrima que corría por su rostro.

Nami: (Nunca pensé que esto me pasara a mi… esperaba algún día que un chico guapo y elegante me acompañara por toda mi vida… pero creo que nadie sabe lo que pasara en su futuro…entro en el baño… el anillo…demasiada emoción por un dia…)

Habiendo pasado el día en la tripulación, lo sucedido con Nami había llegado a todos para el final del día, Sanji y Luffy eran los más preocupados por ella, pero ya todos se habían ido a dormir. En mitad de la noche Luffy se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, pero ahí es cuando noto la enorme caja que había encontrado Sanji ese mismo dia.

Luffy: Me pregunto si aquí habrá algo de comer…

Ante su sorpresa y al mirar la gran cantidad de plantas no dudo en comer algunas de ellas, pero su atención se centró en un frasco con un gran número de nueces en el,

Luffy: Ohhhh para ser viejas saben muy bien, espero que sanji no se moleste si como algunas!

A la mañana siguiente, los miembros de la tripulación bajaron a desayunar, excepto una persona que aun no podía mirar a la cara a los demás.

Sanji: Estoy preocupado por Nami-Swan…

Zoro: Déjala, debe de sufrir sus cosas personales o algo así, ya se le pasara

Sanji: ERES UN INSENSIBLE MARIMO! Pobre de mi Nami-Swan

Franky: Concuerdo con Zoro la verdad, Nami es de carácter muy fuerte para hacer esta clase de cosas démosle su espacio, ella es nuestra Supppperrr navegante estará bien.

Ussop: Solo espero que le pase pronto… pero es Nami de seguro le durara poco.

Robin: Descuiden chicos, saben que se pondrá bien… (Sera que está enfadada conmigo?, ire a verla más tarde, me estoy preocupando)

Luffy se encontraba mirando por una ventana mientras todos conversaban sobre Nami, y se encontraba pensativo sin decir una palabra.

Sanji: Oye Luffy, el desayuno está listo, ven acá.

Luffy en eso corrió a toda prisa hacia la mesa con todos sus nakamas y comenzó a comer como todos los días.

Sanji: Caray… no tienes remedio… deberías estar preocupada por Nami-san (a veces tu trato con las mujeres me enoja capitán)

Luffy: Estará bien! Es Nami después de todo, ella es nuestra linda navegante, no es alguien débil, sobre todo con su carácter.

Sanji: Si… creo que tienes razón… es nuestra lind….

Zoro: lind….

Ussop: lind….

Franky: lind…

Chopper y Robin: lind…

Todos en la mesa: ¿¡LINDA!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Confesión?**

Todos los mugiwaras presentes quedaron atónitos por lo que escucharon sus oídos, y no podían hacer nada más que quedarse boquiabiertos por tal declaración de su capitán.

Zoro: Luffy… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Luffy: ¿El que?

Robin: Acabas de llamar a Nami linda…

Ussop: Cierto Luffy… jamas pensé que dirías eso de una mujer…

Sanji entre lágrimas: Lo sabía! la belleza de Nami-Swan es tan deslumbrante que inclusive la vio un cabeza hueca como Luffy…

Zoro y Ussop: Oi, Oi…

Franky: Pero Luffy ¿De verdad piensas eso? (¿Sera que Luffy encontró el romance en su vida como un hombre?)

Luffy: …No… la verdad Nami me parece alguien muy linda

Todos se quedaron en un silencio inmenso e incapaces de decir palabra alguna, pero más aún impresionante fue lo que paso después, el ver la cara de su capitán sonrojada mientras hablaba.

Luffy sonrojado: En verdad Nami es una chica muy hermosa…

Todos menos Robin: ¡¿Qué LE PASA?!

En ese momento Brook entro al comedor y trato de saludar a todos como cada mañana

Brook: Buenos días chicos!

Todos menos Robin: CALLATE Y CIERRA LA PUERTA!

Brook se impacto por el grito de todos y muy alterado vio a sus compañeros

Brook: Chicos que pasa, me pusieron la piel de gallina, Aunque no tenga piel… YOHOHOHO

Chopper: ¡Brook, LUFFY ACABA DE DECIR QUE NAMI ES LINDA!

Brook: Ahhh solo era eso… ¡¿QUE?! EN SERIO?

Todos asintiendo con la cabeza: Sip…

Brook: ¿Luffy-san es verdad eso?

Luffy: Si… ¿pero porque hacen tanto escándalo por eso? Digo… es muy hermosa no tiene nada de malo…

Todos menos Robin: LO VOLVIO A DECIR!

En ese momento para sorpresa de todos la puerta del comedor se abrió y la ultima integrante de la tripulación apareció delante de todos con una cara seria, envolviendo a todos en un enorme silencio.

Nami: Buenos días…

Todos menos Luffy: Buenos días…

Mas increíble para sorpresa de todos fue lo que ocurrio después, al ver a Luffy sonrojado y quitándose de su asiento para invitar a Nami con ellos.

Luffy: Buenos días Nami, te ves muy linda hoy!

Todos pensaban que estaban soñando ante su panorama, más Nami la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir completamente su boca de la sorpresa.

Luffy: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Ussop: Estoy confundido….

Todos menos Robin en sus mentes: (imagínate nosotros…)

Luffy: Nami ¿te encuentras mejor ahora? Te noto todavía algo roj….

El capitán intento acercarse a Nami para ver si se encontraba bien, pero Zoro y Sanji lo detuvieron antes de eso.

Sanji: ¿Nos disculparias un rato Nami-Swan?

Zoro: Creo que Luffy perdió el tornillo que le quedaba… (es eso o al fin estas madurando un poco…)

Sanji: OIGAN! Ayudenos aquí torpes!

Todos menos Robin: Si!

En ese momento todos los chicos del barco tomaron a Luffy y salieron disparados de la cocina con el capitán entre sus brazos, mientras que Luffy se enojaba por no poder terminar su desayuno como siempre.

Luffy: Oigan chicos esperen! ¡¿QUE HACEN?!

Mientras tanto en la cocina Nami y Robin quedaron solas y lograron conversar un poco entre lo ocurrido esos días.

Robin: Nami te encuentras bien?

Nami: Un poco… gracias por preocuparte… ¿podrias explicarme que ha pasado aquí?

Robin: huhu nada importante, los chicos querían hablar algo con el capitán (la verdad me gustaría saber más sobre eso a mi también…)

Nami no mostro cambiar su cara seria y triste, entonces comenzó a comer su desayuno como todos los días, mientras que Robin seguía conversando con ella.

Robin: Nami, ¿te gusta el capitán?

Nami ante la sorpresa escupió el bocado de comida que tenía cuando escucho la pregunta de Robin, pero a pesar de eso no dejo de mirar para abajo.

Nami en voz baja: Si…

Robin: perdón no logro entenderte.

Nami: SI! O NO… NO ESTOY SEGURA…

Robin: Yo creo que si (Eso es obvio en este momento) pero dime… ¿Qué te detiene?

Nami con la cabeza agachada: Sabes algo… ayer en mi sueño, no podía dejar de ver a Luffy con otros ojos… era la primera vez que sentía estas emociones por alguien… y la ultima persona en este mundo de la que esperaría sentir eso fuera de el…es un tonto sin remedio… pero…

Robin: ¿pero?

Nami. Tambien es un buen chico, cuando todo el mundo estaba en mi contra fue el único en ofrecer mi ayuda junto con los demás… el me cuido cuando estaba enferma y me llevo con Chopper y la doctora Kureha cuando no podía mas, a pesar de arriesgar su vida por mi… es un lindo caso sin remedio la verdad…

Robin: Huhu

Nami: Que ocurre Robin?

Robin: (Aun no estoy segura si las palabras del capitán fueron verdaderas… lo mejor es que guarde el secreto) No pasa nada, solo pensaba todas las cosas que dijiste ayer en la noche sobre el capitán cuando estabas dormida.

Nami: Enserio das miedo a veces…

Robin: huhu Deberias pensarlo más a fondo, tengo que hacer unas cosas asi que hablemos más de esto después si?

Nami: si…

Cuando Robin se marchó del comedor Nami no pudo dejar de pensar en el momento que entro en la cocina y fue llamada linda por Luffy, mientras se ruborizaba su cara el pensamiento la envolvió a tal punto de dar una sonrisa en su rostro

Nami: (Me pregunto… que pasaría si el sintiera lo mismo que yo…)

Su cara se llenó de una alegría muy grande y sonrió de manera muy especial

Nami: (Linda… gracias Luffy… Aunque ahora que lo pienso… LUFFY ME LLAMO LINDA!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos?**

Los chicos de la tripulación al retirarse de la cocina y llevando a su capitán contra su voluntad se detuvieron en una zona alejada de la cubierta para interrogarle por lo que había pasado con Nami.

Ussop: Bien… Creo que aquí estaremos alejados de Nami (No me imagino lo enojada que podría estar si esto fuera un malentendido)

Zoro: (¿Por qué diablos me involucre en esto si no me interesa…?)

Franky: Chicos calmémonos, puede que hallamos exagerado un poco con todo esto, ¿Luffy, exactamente piensas eso de Nami?

Luffy estando sonrojado: No sé por qué el alboroto muchachos… ALMENOS DEJENME COMER!

Sanji: Luffy te daré toda la comida que quieras si nos explicas que está pasando contigo, PERO HASTA UN TONTO COMO TU SE HA ENCARIÑADO CON LA BELLEZA DE NUESTRA NAMI-SWAN!

Luffy sonrojado: No se porque hacen tanto escándalo chicos en verdad… que halla dicho que Nami es hermosa no tiene nada de mal….. ¡¿DIJE QUE NAMI ES HERMOSA?!

Todos los chicos: ¡IDIOTA, HASTA AHORITA TE DAS CUENTA!

Luffy: HAHAHA Creo que hable sin pensar HAHAHA, aunque…

Todos los chicos: Aunque…

Luffy aun sonrojado: Ahora que lo pienso Nami es una chica lind….

En ese momento Luffy no pudo terminar su frase, cuando su vista se nublaba y perdia el equilibrio ante sus nakamas.

Luffy: Chicos algo me esta…. Pasando….

Franky logro atrapar a luffy antes de que cayera en el piso, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados.

Todos los chicos: ¡LUFFY!

Zoro: ¿Luffy, que te pasa?

Chopper se acercó a Luffy para ver su estado, pero no parecían ser buenos síntomas los que estaba sufriendo su capitán

Chopper: ¡Luffy, estas ardiendo! Llévenlo a mi cuarto, me encargare de él.

Sanji: ¿Esta enfermo?, Pense que nunca se había enfermado

Chopper: (A lo mejor podría ser algo mas…) DESPUES NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR ESO!

Todos los chicos: Si!

Los muchachos se encargaron de llevar a Luffy al cuarto de Chopper, mientras este trataba de explicarles que no tenían de que preocuparse.

Luffy estando débil: Chicos… no me pasa nada…

Ussop. Luffy has estado muy raro todo el dia, deja que Chopper te revise.

Zoro: Necesitamos que te repongas si alguien más viene a atacarnos. (La verdad esto está demasiado raro… el pervertido tiene razón, tu nunca te enfermas… y justo ahora…)

Luffy estando débil: Chicos déjenme en paz…

En ese momento Robín se reencontró con los chicos que quedaban en la cubierta, pero no tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos.

Robín: Sanji, ¿cómo esta Luffy?, Nuestro capitán nos sorprendió a todos ahora huhu

Sanji: Más de lo que piensas Robin-chan… de hecho Luffy casi se desmaya hace un rato.

Robin: ¿En serio? ¿Sabes que le pasa? (Esto no es nada normal en el…)

Sanji: Ni idea… Esperemos que Chopper nos diga luego que puede tener. (También estoy algo preocupado la verdad)

En ese momento Nami salio del comedor y se encontró con sus dos nakamas los cuales seguían confundidos tras lo ocurrido.

Nami: Hola Sanji, ¿Dime, que fue lo de hace rato? (En verdad aún sigo confundida por eso)

Sanji: No pasa nada Nami-san los muchachos hemos llevado a Luffy con Chopper, no se encontraba bien…

Nami: ¿¡Esta enfermo!? El nunca se enferma… (Siento que algo esta mal aquí…)

Sanji: Si… realmente no sabemos que pueda tener asi que hay que esperar por la respuesta de Chopper.

Nami: Creo que ire a ver como esta… (Todo esto es demasiado raro… primero me llama linda… luego según Sanji él está enfermo… algo no está bien)

Robin: Me alegro que te preocupes por el Nami (huhu creo que será una buena oportunidad para que puedas verlo un rato)

Nami sonrojándose: Ahhhhh… es nuestro capitán… tengo que asegurarme de que este bien, nos vemos.

Sanji quedo extrañado ante como había reaccionado Nami y se dirigió a Robín.

Sanji: Robin-chan, Nami ha estado actuando rara estos días… ¿Luffy tiene algo que ver con eso?

Robin: huhu asi que al fin alguien más lo nota…

Sanji: huh?

Robin: No es nada, descuida, Sanji, estaré ocupada haciendo unas cosas ¿quieres acompañarme?

Sanji: A LA ORDEN ROBIN-SWAN!

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del barco los muchachos habían dejado a Luffy con Chopper y todos ellos se habían retirado, mientras que Luffy seguía insistiéndole a su nakama que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Luffy estando debil: Oi Chopper, ya te dije que estoy bien… no necesitas preocuparte por mi…

Chopper: Luffy todos nos preocupamos por ti, no solo has estado actuando raro, ahora también te desmayas de la nada… NO PUEDES ESTAR BIEN!

Luffy: Todo esto por llamar a Nami linda…maldición…

Chopper: Eso era antes de desmayarte… pero luffy, ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Luffy: Sabes algo… en verdad no sé qué me pasa…. Pero desde que me levante no he podido dejar de pensar como estará ella… creo que la hice enojar…

Chopper: ¿Lo dices por el anillo? No creo que Nami se enojara por algo asi…

Luffy: Sabes algo… ayer en la noche me levante para comer algo, después de comer unas nueces que guardaba Sanji regrese a dormir y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar muchas cosas…

Chopper: ¿Cómo qué? (Eso explicaría porque nos quedamos sin provisiones mas rápido de lo usual)

Luffy: La imagen de Nami no ha salido en mi cabeza desde entonces… y no puedo quitarla de mi mente… inclusive… la veo un poco diferente…

Chopper: ¿Puedes contarme mas?

Luffy: Nami… es muy bella no…

Chopper preocupado: ¡ESTAS ENFERMO!

Luffy enojado: ¡QUE NO!

Chopper: Espera un segundo… ¿dijiste que todo esto comenzó después de comer en la noche?

Luffy: Si…esas nueces estaban en verdad deliciosas, puedes traerme mas?

Chopper: Luffy de donde sacaste esas cosas… (Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo haber visto algunas en la…)

Luffy sonriendo: En una caja que estaba en la cocina.

Chopper dándole un golpe: ¡IDIOTA!

Luffy se dolia del golpe mientras quedo sorprendido.

Chopper: Ya sé que puede ser la causa de todo esto, espera aquí…

Luffy. Oi Chopper espera!

Chopper había salido de la habitación y Luffy se había quedado solo, pero las imágenes de su cabeza sobre Nami no paraban, Luffy en verdad estaba un poco confundido por eso.

Luffy pensando en Nami: (Nami… lo lamento si hice algo mal… no era mi intención molestarte…pero… en verdad espero que puedas perdonarme)

Luffy no dejaba de pensar en la chica mientras su mente se nublaba por el malestar, imágenes de ella surcaban su cabeza mientras perdía la conciencia poco a poco, pero en ese entonces sin darse cuenta que alguien abría la puerta pronuncio sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.

Luffy: Nami… en verdad eres muy bella…

Nami: Gracias… Luffy…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tristeza**

Nami había entrado a escondidas en la habitación de Chopper para que sus nakamas no la interrogaran con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el barco, pero al escuchar las palabras de Luffy su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y su corazón latía con más y más fuerza.

Nami sonrojada: Luffy… ¿realmente piensas eso…?

Nami esperaba que Luffy le respondiera pero se había quedado profundamente dormido y sus ronquidos sonaban en toda la habitación.

Nami: Tienes que estar bromeando… realmente creo que has tenido un día duro (Has tenido días peores si recuerdo bien…)

En ese instante Nami se sentó sobre la cama donde estaba Luffy y tomo su mano junto a la de ella, la cual estaba temblando suavemente al momento de sentir la presencia de su capitán.

Nami: No creo que me escuches… pero estos días han pasado muchas cosas… creo que si te contara todas ellas no me creerías (o en todo caso me ignorarías ya que siempre lo haces) pero a pesar de eso creo que necesito decirte que…. En verdad… no esperaba sentir esto por un chico hasta dentro de mucho…y no puedo creer que fueras esa persona… (¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!)

En ese momento Nami se inclinó hacia su rostro y observo a su capitán durante un breve momento, pero no creyó lo que estaba observando, ya que Luffy parecía sonrojarse cuando ella se acercaba a su rostro.

Luffy dormido: Nami… lo siento…

Nami: (se está sonrojando… aunque es muy probable que sea por su enfermedad…) No tienes de que disculparte cabeza hueca…No estoy enojada con nadie…

Nami estaba muy de cerca a su rostro e incluso pensaba que podría despertarlo de la distancia a la que ella se encontraba, aun así ella se acercó a su frente con la intención de darle un suave beso.

Nami: (De verdad voy a hacer esto…) Luffy… tu… me gus…

En ese momento sonó la voz de sus nakamas en la puerta y ella se retiró de golpe del rostro de su capitán sin poder terminar con su cometido ante la aflicción de escucharlos tocar todos a la vez y lo que ellos podrían pensar al verla estando a solas con Luffy.

Nami: (Maldición ahora que hago… si me ven aquí… qué diablos podrían pensar esos tontos…)

En ese instante lo único que estaba a disposición de la navegante fue esconderse debajo de la cama cubriendo su rostro con una sábana blanca que estaba a los pies de Luffy.

Ussop: Oi Luffy!

Brook en voz baja: Ussop-san parece que Luffy-san está dormido, creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

Nami: (SI VAYANSE AHORA!)

Ussop: No creo Brook, Luffy podría necesitar algo… quedémonos un rato para esperar a Chopper y nos diga que tiene Luffy.

Brook: ya veo, mantendré mis ojos en el por si necesita algo, Aunque no tenga ojos YOHOHOHO

Nami: (Maldición… ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!)

En ese instante Zoro y Franky acompañados de Sanji y Robin entraron en la habitación para ver el estado de su capitán.

Franky: Asi que todos estamos reunidos aquí, me impresiona que amplia es esta habitación…

Ussop: Lo dice la persona que lo construyo…

Franky: Pues claro! Este es un SUUPPERRR barco.

Brook en voz baja: Chicos guarden silencio Luffy se encuentra dormido.

Zoro en voz baja: ¿Ussop, sabes cómo esta Luffy?

Ussop: No… entre al cuarto pero no estaba Chopper, no sé dónde estará…

Sanji: Que extraño…

Robin: ¿Qué pasa Sanji-kun?

Sanji: Podría jurar que siento la presencia de Nami-swan estando cerca

Nami: (MALDICIÓN SI ME HALLAN ES MI FIN…)

Zoro: Tu y tus poderes extraños cocinero pervertido…

Sanji: ¡¿ COMO ME LLAMASTE MARIMO?!

Nami: (Gracias Zoro…)

En eso los dos piratas comenzaron una leve pelea pero fueron interrumpidos por Robín,

Robin: "DOCE FLEUR" ya dejen de pelear, estamos en la habitación de un enfermo.

Zoro y Sanji: Si… (Solo Sanji) ¡AMO SER TRATADO DE ESTA FORMA POR ROBIN-SWAN!

Robin: No tienes remedio… (la presencia de nami… ahora que lo pienso ella dijo que vendría para aca…)

En ese momento Robín se percató que Nami estaba escondida debajo de la cama y sus ojos quedaron centrados en ella.

Robin: (Que haces ahí?...)

Nami: (¡Por favor no digas nada Robin!)

Zoro: Robin te pasa algo?

Robin: No, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas… huhu

Zoro: Huh?

En ese momento Chopper entro a la habitación con una lata en su mano, sorprendido de ver a todos reunidos en la habitación.

Chopper: ¿Chicos que hacen todos aquí?

Zoro: Estábamos esperando que nos digas que le pasa a Luffy.

Sanji: Chopper ¿Qué es eso en tu mano?

Chopper: Chicos ya sé que le pasa a Luffy.

Todos salvo Nami: ¡EN VERDAD!

Chopper: Si… y tiene que ver con esto.

En ese momento todos se quedaron extrañados por la lata que sostenía Chopper en sus brazos.

Ussop: Espera un segundo…eso se parece a una de las latas que estaban dentro de la caja que Sanji saco del barco el otro dia.

Chopper: Si… resulta que Luffy bajo en la noche el dia anterior a comer algo, y en eso comió estas nueces en esta lata al ser lo primero que encontró.

Nami y todos en sus mentes: (Eso explicaría porque nos quedamos sin provisiones tan rápido…)

Chopper: la cuestión es que estaba investigandolas hace un momento en un libro, estas nueces segregan una feromona que activa las hormonas del cuerpo en donde son consumidas, haciendo que sienta una extraordinaria atracción por el sexo opuesto.

Zoro y Ussop: En español…

Sanji: Quiere decir que si el capitán las comió es normal que sintiera una atracción muy grande hacia Nami-swan.

Franky: Y yo que pensaba que Luffy había encontrado el romance en su vida…

Nami al oír las palabras de Chopper, no pudo evitar sentir que una parte de ella colapsaba en ese momento y su rostro únicamente demostraba tristeza, mientras que Robin solo miraba el rostro de su amiga apagarse con la explicación de Chopper.

Robin: (Nami…)

Nami: (Soy una tonta…)

Sanji: espera un momento… eso explica la razón de Luffy con su comportamiento hacia Nami-swan pero no explica porque se desmayó y ahora esta inconsciente.

Chopper: Sucede que estas nueces están bastante viejas y las feromonas pueden tener efectos diferentes por su edad.

Ussop: Uff que alivio… eso explica todo, me alegra que no fuera la gran cosa, bueno creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

Zoro: Me parece bien. Oye cejas de remolino prepara la cena tengo hambre.

Sanji: ¿Acaso soy tu sirvienta espadachín inútil?

Todos los muchachos salieron de la habitación y solo quedaban Chopper, Robin y Nami en la misma.

Chopper. Tratare de hacer una medicina para Luffy, que alivio que no esté enfermo no Robin?

Robin: Si… adelántate Chopper, acompañare al capitán un rato más.

Chopper había abandonado la habitación y únicamente quedaban Robin y Nami que salía de la cama con una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

Robin: Nami… tranquili…

En ese momento Nami interrumpió a Robin y dio un fuerte golpe en la pared del cuarto.

Nami: Sabía que era demasiado estúpido que un tonto como Luffy se fijara en mi…

Robin: Nami… (Debe estar demasiado triste)

Nami: No importa… ire a dormir… no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Luffy.

Nami azoto la puerta con mucha fuerza y fue directo a su cama, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

Nami: (Nunca debí de tener esperanzas en algo así…Luffy… en verdad eres un tonto…)

Mientras tanto, Robin se marchaba de la habitación de Chopper y Luffy roncaba con más fuerza, pero en eso la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja se detuvo ante las palabras de su capitán profundamente dormido.

Luffy hablando dormido: Nami… me gustas…

Robin: Lo se capitán… lo se…


	7. Chapter 7

**Coincidencia**

Después de lo ocurrido esa tarde en la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, Luffy se encontraba en la habitación de Chopper profundamente dormido, pero ninguno en el barco podría imaginarse lo que su capitán estaba soñando en ese momento, ni siquiera él se imaginaba lo que sus sueños le tenían preparado.

(En el sueño de Luffy)

Luffy recién levantado: AHHHHHH ¡QUE BIEN DORMI! Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… últimamente las cosas en el barco han estado demasiado raras… Sobre todo con… Nami…

Luffy en ese momento se percató que no estaba en la habitación de Chopper donde se había quedado dormido, este se encontraba en una habitación grande y muy bien cuidada.

Luffy preocupado: (A donde estoy… este no es el Sunny…) Esperen ¡DONDE ESTA MI ROPA! ¡DONDE ESTA MI SOMBRERO!

Luffy busco en la habitación y encontró su sombrero junto a un cambio de ropa formal,

Luffy: Por un momento pensé que te había perdido hehe.. Bueno aunque esta no es mi ropa… bueno da igual…

Luffy terminaba de vestirse cuando alguien abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba tocando con anticipo.

Chica: Con permiso! oh vaya estas despierto! No pensé que te levantarías tan pronto, ¿como dormiste?

Luffy extrañado: Ahhh ¿Quién eres? (Recuerdo haberte visto antes)

Chica: ohhh vaya… parece que la noche afecto tus sentidos Luffy… recuérdame soy la hermana de Nami, Nojiko

Luffy: OHHHHHH ES VERDAD! HOLA! ¿Disculpa puedes decirme dónde estamos?

Nojiko: (¿Que noche tan alocada habrá tenido para quedar en blanco?… que suertuda eres hermana!) En la villa Cocoyashi, pasaste aquí la noche, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Luffy estaba más confundido de lo usual y no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Luffy: No!

Nojiko: JAJA no importa, baja cuando puedas, creo que te marcharas después del desayuno asi que ven rápido.

Luffy: ¡¿COMIDA?! Wujuuuuu

Luffy salió disparado bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor y al ver la mesa con una enorme cantidad de comida no dudo en comenzar a comer sin preocuparse de nada más. En ese momento un grito interrumpió su comida.

Viejo: ¡MUGIWARA!

Luffy casi no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo a toda prisa, mientras el capitán de los sombreros de paja dijo mucho después:

Luffy: Ohhhh tu eres el viejo de la villa de Nami!, HOLA!

Genzo enojado: Mugiwara… ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

Luffy: NO!

Genzo: ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ADVERTIRTE LO QUE TE PASARA SI LE HACES ALGO A NA…

Nojiko: Vamos… sabes que ahora es parte de la familia no…

Genzo triste: Pero Nojiko…

Nojiko: Dejalo… estoy seguro que la cuidara muy bien.

Genzo: Bueno tienes razón… pero escucha mugiwara, si algo llega a pasarle…

Luffy con la boca llena: No te preocupes... sabes que no romperé la promesa que te hice… (¡ESTO ESTA SABROSO!)

Genzo: De acuerdo… más ahora que tienes una mucho más grande en tus manos…

Luffy: Uh?

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta principal e interrumpió ante el raro panorama que observaba Luffy.

Nami: Nojiko! Ya llegue!

Nojiko: Bienvenida a casa!

Luffy: Nami… (diablos… ¿estará aun molesta conmigo?…)

Nami contenta: LUFFY! ¡¿Ya estas despierto?! Me alegra tanto.

En ese momento Nami ignoro por completo a Genzo-san y abrazo a luffy por la espalda de la silla y le dio un suave beso en la frente. A lo cual Genzo y Luffy reaccionaron con gran admiración.

Genzo y Luffy: EHHHHHHHHH!

Genzo: ¡NAMI SI VAS A HACER ESO ALMENOS HAZLO CUANDO NO ESTE PRESENTE!

Luffy: Nami… ¿Porque tu…?

Nami: Lo siento, lo siento… me emocione un poco, ¿empacare las cosas y nos iremos pronto te parece Luffy?

Luffy aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que continúo comiendo luego de asentir con su cabeza.

Luffy: Si…

Nami: Muy bien, ya regreso!

Nojiko: ¿Nami no vas a desayunar?

Nami: No! Comi algo en la villa, no te preocupes (Sera mejor que me de prisa…)

Luffy aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando pero en ese momento Genzo se dirigió nuevamente a él.

Genzo: Oye muchacho… cuídala mucho… nunca permitas que ella deje de sonreir…

Luffy un poco sonrojado: Lo se… déjalo en mis manos. (Siento que algo raro pasa… en fin..)

Nami bajaba de las escaleras a toda prisa y ya tenia todo preparado para que ellos dos partieran su viaje.

Nami: Luffy vámonos ya! No esperan en el Sunny!

Luffy despidiéndose: NOS VEMOS CHICOS, ¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

Nami: VENDRE A VISITARLOS PRONTO CUIDENSE!

Nojiko: Cuidense! Cuídala mucho Luffy! ESPERO TENER SOBRINOS PRONTO!

Genzo: (Ahí va mi pequeña… cuidala mucho muchacho…) ¿¡SOBRINOS!? NOJIKO!

Nojiko: Sabes que va a ocurrir tarde o temprano no…

Genzo triste: Si…

Ya a la distancia Luffy y Nami partían en su camino hacia la costa cuando Luffy aun seguía extrañado por lo que ocurría.

Nami: (Hermana que diablos dices…) "Mirando a luffy" (Aunque…. ¿Quién sabe?)

Luffy. ¿Nami pasa algo…?

Nami: No, nada… solo pensaba…

Luffy: A todo esto ¿¡cómo fue que llegamos aq…

En ese momento Nami se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Luffy mientras caminaban tomando de su mano, interrumpiendo lo que su capitán estaba diciendo.

Luffy extrañado: Ahhh ¿Qué estas haciendo…?

Nami: Solo quería estar cerca de ti es todo…

Nami lo abrasaba con más fuerza agarrada de su brazo cuando se dirigió a su capitán ruborizada.

Nami sonrojada: Ey Luffy… ¿Podrías cargarme en tus hombros?

Luffy: ¿Porque?

Nami sonrojada: Me siento un poco cansada y es un largo camino… ¿por favor?

Luffy: NO, PESAS MUCHO!

En ese momento Nami aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras se enfadaba en el instante.

Nami enfadada: ¡IDIOTA, NISIQUIERA A ESTAS ALTURAS ERES CAPAZ DE TRATARME COMO UN CABALLERO!

Luffy: Demonios eso duele… está bien…

Luffy se inclinó para sujetar a Nami pero ella al estar enojada se negó en el momento, a lo cual su capitán la tomo por la fuerza y la subió sobre sus hombros.

Nami: ¡ESPERA TONTO, ME VOY A CAER!

Luffy: No es eso lo que querias… quédate quieta ya estamos llegando.. (Maldición de verdad pesa mucho…)

Nami perdia poco a poco su enojo y no paraba de sonreir ante aquel bello momento entre ella y Luffy.

Nami sonrojada: Luffy, ¿te gusta mi nueva ropa?

Luffy: (Maldición… aun cargándola no deja de decir cosas…) Nami, ¿PODRIAS POR FAVOR…

En ese momento Luffy quedo admirado por lo que vio ante sus ojos, un rayo de sol ilumino el cuerpo de Nami y no dejaba de iluminar sus ojos, a lo cual Luffy por primera vez en su vida sentía latir su corazón fuertemente.

Nami: ¿Te pasa algo Luffy…?

Luffy: No… para nada… (En verdad ¿que es esto?… ¿tengo miedo de Nami?… ¿porque mi corazón late tan fuerte?)

Nami: Entonces… ¿que opinas? ¿te gusta?

Luffy sonrojado: Si… Te ves muy bien… (La verdad no pensé que Nami se viera tan bien como ahora…)

Nami sonrojada: Me alegro, Gracias Luffy! (Bueno un cumplido ya es algo…) Luffy, sabes que cuando estemos en el barco ya no podremos tener tantos momentos a solas… ¿verdad?

Luffy extrañado: ¿A qué te refieres Nami?

Nami se apoyaba suavemente sobre la espalda de su capitán y se inclinó hacia su cabeza con mucha gentileza.

Nami: Me refiero… a que ya no podremos hacer esto…

Nami agarro la cabeza de su capitán y ante su sorpresa no podía creer que sus labios y los de ella estuvieran juntos en un beso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de eso no podía alejarse de ella, a lo cual no tuvo más opción que seguirle la corriente, en ese momento se percató el humilde capitán que en sus manos había en cada una un bello anillo los cuales se iluminaban con el brillo del sol.

Luffy sonrojado: Nami…

Nami sonriente: Luffy… te amo…

En el momento en que sus labios se juntaron nuevamente Luffy despertó de golpe en su cama y grito el nombre de Nami con todas sus fuerzas.

Luffy despertándose: NAMI!

Chopper asustado: AHHHHHHHH!

Luffy: (Todo fue un sueño… Si solo eso…)

Chopper: Luffy ¿te encuentras bien? Que susto me diste…

Luffy: Si… solo tuve un sueño raro…

Chopper: ¿Sueño? ¿Que soñaste?

Luffy ante esa pregunta no podía quitarse de su mente el momento exacto en que Nami y el juntaban sus labios, por lo cual se dirigió a su nakama con su mirada un tanto alejada.

Luffy: Nada… nada importante.

Chopper: Bueno… si me necesitas estaré durmiendo en la habitación de los chicos, tú debes descansar aquí por ahora, te di unos sedantes así que te sentirás cansado.

Luffy: De acuerdo. Gracias Chopper!

Cuando Chopper se marchó de la habitación, la cabeza de Luffy no paraba de dar vuelta con lo que había soñado, y más aun no podía dejar de pensar en la bella imagen de Nami que apareció en sus sueños y el latir de su corazón.

Luffy: En verdad esto es raro… Nami es muy bella ahora que lo pienso… por otro lado su humor… (Que será esto que siento… mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa…)

En ese momento Luffy se acordó de los anillos que estaban en sus manos durante su sueño y trato de buscar el suyo dentro de su camisa en el bolsillo donde lo había colocado, pero en un arranque de aflicción no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

Luffy afligido: ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡DONDE ESTA EL ANILLO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pensamientos**

Mientras Luffy tuvo su largo sueño en medio de una gran nube de ideas sobre su relación con Nami, Robin había estado preocupada por sus dos amigos desde que ella había abandonado la habitación.

Robín preocupada: (En verdad presiento que las cosas entre ellos dos podrían salirse de control si algo no ocurre pronto…)

Robin se dirigía hacia la cubierta del barco donde la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban, en ese momento logro distinguir algo brillante en el suelo, el cual era el anillo que Luffy había guardado el día anterior en su camisa.

Robin: (Debio de caérsele a Luffy mientras los demás lo secuestraban…lo mejor es que lo guarde conmigo, se lo daré después)

En ese momento la cabeza de Robin se llenó con varios pensamientos sobre la posible pareja, pero conforme las ideas pasaban había una incógnita que no la dejaba tranquila, ¿Cómo podría su capitán darse cuenta sobre lo que sentía su navegante?, en ese momento se dirigió a todos sus nakamas con una idea en su cabeza:

Robin: ¿Chicos podrían ayudarme con algo?

Ussop: ¿Qué pasa Robin necesitas ayuda con algo?

Franky: ¿Necesitas que reparemos algo por ti?

Brook: Robin-san tratare de ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Robin: Chicos, si ustedes fueran un chico enamorado de una chica, ¿ que podrían hacer para demostrarle su amor?

No paso ni un segundo cuando un grito sacudió el barco y Sanji salio disparado de la cocina con una cara ruborizada y con gran alteración.

Sanji: ¡¿SERA POSIBLE?! ¿Robin-swan al fin entendió mis sentimientos y esta preguntando lo que yo podría hacer para declararle mi amor? ¡ROBIN-SWANNN! POR TI BAJARÍA LA LUNA DEL CIELO, Y TE DELEITARÍA TODAS LAS NOCHES CON UNA CANCIÓN PARA EXPRESARTE LO QUE MI CORAZÓN SIENTE POR TI, CAMINARÍAMOS JUNTOS AL ATARDECER PARA QUE TU Y YO PODAMOS…

Robin: Solo pregunto casualmente, no es nada de eso…(A veces no tienes remedio Sanji-kun)

En ese instante Sanji se deprimió bastante ante las palabras de Robin y se sentó en una esquina alejado de los demás.

Sanji deprimido: Robin-swan ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

Ussop: Mira quien comenzó…

Brook: Yohohoho Sanji-san eres en verdad gracioso!

Sanji: ¡CALLATE MALDITO ESQUELETO!

Franky: Oi Robin, pero ¿Por qué nos preguntas esto? (Normalmente siempre hay una explicación para que ella pregunte algo asi tan de repente)

Robin: Solo es curiosidad, nunca hablamos de este tipo de cosas en el barco…

Sanji: Pues si lo pones así… creo que una cena sería un buen inicio.

Franky: Para atrapar el corazón de una dama no hay nada como una SUPPERRR serenata con una bella tonada.

Ussop. Unas flores no estarían mal… (Que demonios… no sé nada de esto.)

Robin: huhu ¿Quién los viera de esa forma muchachos?

Los tres muchachos se encontraban muy sonrojados ante ese comentario y no podían evitar sonreir mientras eran halagados por Robin.

Ussop sonrojado: Robin haces que me sonroje jeje

Sanji emocionado: ¡ROBIN-SWAN! ¡TUS PALABRAS HACEN QUE ME ENAMORE MAS DE TI!

Franky sonrojado: Se que soy un cosquistador, no necesitas darme un halago.

Brook: Pues yo…

Ussop: Ohhh Brook olvide que estabas aquí…

Brook se alejaba del grupo y se colocó lo más cerca de una de los extremos del barco y miro a todos con seriedad, a lo cual todos se quedaron extrañados ante lo que hacía el esqueleto.

Brook: Yo conquistaría a una señorita con una cena romántica al lado del resplandor de las estrellas, y no solo eso, le cantaría un repertorio de canciones que invadan su espiritu y la llenen de ternura y abriguen su corazón cuando le declare mi amor, colocaría un anillo en su dedo cuando le confiese el querer unir mi alma con la de ella y terminaría la noche con un suave y elegante beso con el brillo de la luna sobre nosotros…

Todos lo miraron con una cara de asombro tan grande que no podían creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amigo…

Robin sonrojada: (En ninguno de mis libros he escuchado una declaración más hermosa…)

Ussop: Eso fue increíble…

Franky llorando: AHHHHH ¡BROOK ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HE ESCUCHADO!

Sanji impresionado: (Si yo fuera una chica no dudaría en decirle que si… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!)

Brook: Y después…

Todos: ¿Y DESPUES?

Brook: La miraría a los ojos y le dijera…

Todos quedaron viendo al esqueleto con mucha atención por las palabras que iba a mencionar.

Brook: ¿Serias tan amable de mostrarme tus panties?

Todos menos Robin golpeándolo al mismo tiempo: ¡AHI TERMINARA CONTIGO!

Mientras Robin miraba la pelea no podía dejar de pensar cómo podría encontrarse su amiga ese momento, y a la vez eso le hizo dirigirse a los muchachos con una nueva pregunta.

Robin: Chicos respóndame algo… Si nuestro capitán estuviera enamorado de alguien… ¿Cómo creen que le confesara su amor a esa persona?

Todos quedaron callados ante esa pregunta y se quedaron viendo a su amiga con mucha seriedad, aunque ninguno sabia como responder.

Sanji: Si a Luffy le gustara alguien…

Ussop: Quizas el…

Franky: El podría…

Brook: Luffy-san…

Todos los chicos: NI IDEA!

Robin desilusionada: ¿Alguna de las cosas de antes?

Todos los chicos: NO!

Robin desilusionada: Ya veo… (En verdad es difícil pensar que Luffy hiciera alguna de esas cosas por Nami…)

Franky: Espera un segundo Robin… ¿Nos preguntaste todo esto porque piensas que Luffy esta enamorado de Nami por lo que paso antes?

Robin: No, solo era curiosidad, es algo muy difícil que eso fuera cierto ¿no creen? (Por el bien de ellos dos espero que no sea asi…)

Sanji: Bueno creo que tienes razón, UNA MUJER TAN HERMOSA COMO NAMI-SWAN MERECE UN HOMBRE COMO YO QUE LA CONCIENTA!

Ussop: (y por tu actitud aun no consigues novia…)

Robin: Bueno me retirare por ahora, los veo luego chicos…

Despues de lo ocurrido todos volvieron a sus deberes, la hora de la comida ya había pasado y la noche iluminaba la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, pero Robín aún seguía preocupada por la relación entre Nami y Luffy, mientras unos fuertes ruidos que venían de la habitación de Chopper donde se encontraba Luffy llamaron la atención de Robin.

Robin pensativa: (¿Qué será ese escándalo?)

Robin corrió a toda prisa a la habitación y solo pudo observar como su capitán revolvía todo el lugar de abajo para arriba, a lo que ella trato de detenerle

Robin: "SEIS FLEUR" (con esto lo detendré) Luffy ¡¿ qué es lo que te pasa?!

Luffy desesperado: ¡NO ESTA ROBIN, NO ESTA!

Robin: ¡Tranquilízate Luffy! ¿Qué no está?

Luffy con tono triste: Robin…

Robin: Tranquilízate, ¿qué tienes?…

Luffy: ¡TENGO QUE DECIRLE A NAMI ALGO IMPORTANTE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Errores**

Robín mantenía a Luffy controlado mientras ella trataba de averiguar que le pasaba a su capitán, pero al parecer sus sentimientos hacia Nami nublaban su juicio ante la bella arqueóloga de la tripulación.

Robin: ¿intentas decirle algo a Nami?

Robín fue soltándolo poco a poco y Luffy parecía extremadamente cansado por todo el desorden que había causado.

Luffy: Robin… ¿Puedes guardar un secreto…?

Robin: Ni aunque me amenacen con cortarme la lengua abriría mi boca Luffy, puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Luffy: Tengo un dolor en el pecho…

Robin preocupada: ¿Qué..? Luffy…

Luffy: Espera… no es lo que tu piensas… Robin… cada vez que veo a Nami… mi corazón se acelera y no se que hacer…

Robin: Luffy…

Luffy: Probablemente creas que estoy loco… pero hace unos momentos mientras estaba dormido… soñé que yo y Nami… (Como explico esto…)

Robin: ¿Eran pareja…?

Luffy sonrojado: ¿Espera, quien te lo dijo…?

Robin: Capitán… lo que sientes por Nami probablemente sea algo más que amistad ¿Sabes lo que es, verdad?

Luffy pensativo: ¿A qué te refieres Robin…?

Robin: Dime algo, ¿no crees que Nami es una persona realmente especial en tu vida?

Luffy: Si… No solo es nuestra navegante… también la considero una amiga muy cercana a mi… (Pero entonces porque me duele el pecho cada vez que la veo…)

Robin: Luffy… deberías de hablar con Nami sobre esto… a lo mejor pueda entenderlo junto contigo.

En ese momento Robín saco de su blusa el anillo que había perdido el capitán anteriormente, y se lo entrego a Luffy en sus manos.

Robin: Dime, porque no le entregas esto a ella, estoy seguro que le gustara huhu.

Luffy emocionado: AHHHHH ¡ EL ANILLO! ROBÍN MUCHAS GRACIAS, SE LO DARÉ YA MISMO!.

Luffy se abalanzo sobre ella para demostrarle su gratitud, y en eso era separado gentilmente por Robin.

Robin: Luffy… no querrás darle celos a Nami ¿verdad?

Luffy: Celos?

Robin: huhu Otro día hablaremos de eso…

Luffy salió disparado de la habitación con el anillo en mano en busca de Nami, mientras que Robín lo siguió sigilosamente para observar cómo se hacía realidad lo que tanto había esperado entre sus dos Nakamas, en ese momento Luffy estaba apunto de entrar en la habitación de Nami, pero la puerta se abrió con una gran fuerza y la hermosa navegante salió de la habitación con una botella en la mano y con la cabeza agachada.

Luffy sonrojado: Nami… hola…

Nami sonrojada: Que quieres de mi Luffy…?

Nami se encontraba ligeramente borracha y se le dificultaba bastante ponerse en pie, a lo que Luffy le ofrecio su ayuda para darle un apoyo en donde sostenerse.

Luffy: Nami… ¿Has estado bebiendo..? Apóyate en mi te ayu…

Nami: NO QUIERO TU MALDITA AYUDA TONTO!

Luffy: Nami ¿Qué te ocurre? No sueles beber salvo cuando festejamos con todos. Dejame ayud…

En ese momento Nami dio una fuerte bofetada al rostro de su capitán y basto para tumbarle en el piso por lo débil que se encontraba.

Nami: Luffy… quieres que te diga algo…No puedo creer que alguna vez tuve la maldita idea de que me gustaras…

En ese momento Zoro que había estado entrenando en la zona más alta del Sunny se asomó a la ventana y pudo observar lo que pasaba en la cubierta entre ellos dos.

Zoro: (Que es lo que están haciendo esos dos…)

Luffy recogiendo el anillo: ¿Qué dijiste?

Nami: Ya me escuchaste tonto… me gustabas… hasta que resulta que descubrí que todas esas cosas lindas que habias dicho NO ERAN MAS QUE UNA FARSA!

Luffy estaba atónito y no podía creer lo que Nami decía, pensaba que se encontraba muy borracha y no se encontraba totalmente cuerda al mencionar esas palabras.

Luffy: ¿A que te refieres Nami…?

Nami enfadada: Recuerdas esas nueces que te comiste la anterior noche…pues resulta que esas cosas aparentemente tienen una sustancia que hace que te intereses más por las mujeres. ASI QUE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HABIAS DICHO DE MI ERAN UNA VIL MENTIRA!

Luffy impactado: Eso… eso no es verdad…

Nami enfadada: ACEPTALO, NO ERAS TU EL QUE HABLABA, ERAN ESAS TONTERIAS QUE TE COMISTE LAS QUE HABLABAN POR TI!

Luffy enfadado: No es verdad…

Nami: Asi que olvidemos que esto paso alguna vez y volvamos a nuestra vida de antes te parece.

Luffy enojado: NO ES VERDAD! VINE HASTA AQUÍ PARA DECIRTE QUE EN VERDAD PIENSO EN TI DE OTRA FORMA NAMI! Siento que cada vez que pienso en ti mi pecho se sobresalta y realmente me…

Nami enfadada: TERMINALA…

Luffy con el anillo en la mano: Realmente me…

Nami: DILO!

Luffy dándole el anillo: Realmente me pareces una chica muy linda…

Nami en ese momento tomo el anillo de las manos de su capitán mientras la miraba con alegría al haberlo aceptado, pero su semblante cambio en un segundo ante lo que Nami estaba por hacer.

Nami con el rostro agachado: ….. Vaya estupidez…

En ese momento Nami cogió el anillo y lo lanzo fuera del barco, cayendo en el mar, Nami, Robin y Zoro no podían creer lo que había hecho Nami en ese momento y únicamente podían observar como sus rostros se llenaban con un enorme impacto en aquel instante.

Nami: Solo olvidemos que esto paso alguna vez y volvamos a ser como antes, hay una isla cerca asi que podremos desembarcar en unos días, me iré a mi habitación, si necesitas algo estare ahí.

Luffy con el rostro agachado: Claro…

Nami se había marchado y únicamente quedaba Luffy en la cubierta con Robín y Zoro observándole desde lejos, en verdad ninguno de sus Nakamas sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Luffy en ese momento.

Robin: Luffy…

Zoro: (En verdad te pasaste esta vez Nami… has metido la pata hasta el fondo…)

Luffy pensativo: Creo que era lo mejor para todos aquí…

Luffy se había marchado de la cubierta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el cuarto de Chopper, Zoro siguió su camino y Robín se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Nami con total seriedad ante lo que había pasado, para ese entonces Nami se había calmado y se encontraba estable pensando en lo que había pasado.

Nami: Creo que en verdad fui muy dura con el… pero él estaba enfermo y todo lo que paso fue por esas tontas nueces… creo que en verdad no podría surgir nada entre Luffy y…

En ese momento Robin entro en su cuarto con la cara agachada y sin mostrar su rostro.

Robin seria: Nami…

Nami: Hola Robin… estaba a punto de dormirme… podrias tu…

Robin: Nami… ¿Podrias explicarme lo que acaba de pasar allá afuera?…

Nami: (¿Acaso nos escuchó a mí y a Luffy?…) A que te refieres exactamen…

Robin seria: Me refiero a lo que acaba de ocurrir entre tu y el capitán.

Nami: Solo le dije la verdad… se que no fue Luffy el que dijo esas cosas… fueron esas nueces las que lo pusieron a decirlas… además sé que es imposible que entre él y yo…

En ese momento Robin le dio una bofetada a Nami en el rostro y la dejo tumbada sobre el suelo con la mano de Nami cubriendo su mejilla.

Nami adolorida: Robin… ¿Por qué me has…?

Robin: En verdad… ¡ME DECEPCIONAS NAMI!

 **NOTA: AL PARECER LA HISTORIA PODRIA ALARGARSE UN POCO, LA TRAMA PARECE QUE PODRIA GENERAR UNOS CAPITULOS MAS, TRATARE QUE NO SE EXCEDA DE 15 COMO MAXIMO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE HAN LEIDO Y SE HAN MANTENIDO AL DIA CON EL FANFIC. ATENTAMENTE:** luffyxnami1996


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdoname…**

En la habitación de Nami, Robin estaba realmente furiosa por lo sucedido minutos atrás, después de golpear el rostro de su amiga, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre las dos nakamas.

Nami mirando al suelo: ¿Te decepciono…?

Robin: Nami… perdóname por eso, pero creo que no fue nada justo lo que acabas de hacer, te das cuenta que tus intenciones después de todo este tiempo con Luffy parecían imposibles y cuando ocurre algo como eso TÚ LO RECHAZASTE DE ESA FORMA!

Nami alterada: ¡¿Y QUE MAS PODIA HACER?! ¡¿DECIRLE QUE SI A UNA MENTIRA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ACABARIA LASTIMANDONOS A LOS DOS?!

Robin se había calmado un poco después de lo acontecido, pero aun no dejaba de mirar a su amiga con ojos serios y frios.

Robin: Nami respóndeme algo… ¿Cómo sabes que fue una mentira lo que Luffy te dijo?

Nami: Tu lo oiste de Chopper… y recuerda que yo estaba ahí…

(Flashback)

Chopper: la cuestión es que estaba investigándolas hace un momento en un libro, estas nueces segregan una feromona que activa las hormonas del cuerpo en donde son consumidas, haciendo que el consumidor sienta una extraordinaria atracción por el sexo opuesto.

Zoro y Ussop: En español…

Sanji: Quiere decir que si el capitán las comió es normal que sintiera una atracción muy grande hacia Nami-swan.

(Regresando al presente)

Nami entristecida: Todas las cosas que Luffy me dijo fueron una mentira… todo lo que paso fue culpa de esas nueces… ojala nunca hubiéramos atacado a ese barco…

Robin estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga y por su capitán en aquel momento, el pensar que una historia como la de ellos podría terminar de esa forma realmente causaría un gran alboroto en el barco, y más aún podría dañar seriamente los corazones de aquellos dos, ante la situación Robín se acercó y coloco sus manos sobre Nami y mirándola firmemente dijo:

Robin sonriendo: Nami… ¿Estas segura de eso? Huhu

Nami no entendió la expresión en el rostro de Robin, por lo que se sintió confundida ante aquella sonrisa burlona de su amiga.

Nami extrañada: Robin… ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

Robin sonriendo: Chopper dijo que las nueces activan las hormonas del consumidor y hacen que sienta demasiada atracción por el sexo opuesto ¿verdad?

Nami: Si… pero no entiendo tu punto…(Que tratas de decirme Robin…)

Robin: Nami… sentir atracción al sexo opuesto significa sentir algo hacia todas en general, y yo también estaba ahí ¿recuerdas?

Nami asombrada: (Ahora que lo dices…Robin estuvo en el desayuno la primera vez que Luffy me llamo linda…) Si…

Robin: Yo siempre he estado cerca de Luffy desde ese dia y nunca me ha llamado linda o hermosa a mí.

Nami estaba deteniendo unas pocas lágrimas de su rostro cuando escuchaba las palabras de su amiga y asentía con la cabeza.

Nami entristecida: Si…

Robin: Nami escucha, puede que esas nueces de verdad hayan causado algo en el capitán, pero a pesar de ello eres la unica que hace ronrojarle huhu

Nami entristecida: Robin, ¿no es algo exagerado lo que dices?

Robin: ¿En verdad...? Incluso me encontré con Luffy hace rato y me dijo que cada vez que te miraba su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo usual huhu.

Nami a punto de llorar: ¿Luffy de verdad dijo eso Robin…?

Robin sonriendo: No te lo dijera si no fuera cierto… que envidia me das navegante… tener a alguien como el capitán que cuide de ti y te…

Robin se detuvo al ver el rostro de Nami cubierto de lágrimas y tratando de cubrirse con sus manos ante las cosas que estaba escuchando.

Nami llorando: (Demonios… ¿Qué he hecho…? Entonces sus palabras eran ciertas… me comporte como una estúpida con el… Luffy…) Robin… entonces ¿crees que el…?

Robin sonriendo: Si… tú le gustas Nami…

En ese instante las lágrimas no dejaban de salir del rostro de Nami, y solo pudo abrasar a su amiga mientras lloraba apoyada sobre su hombro.

Nami llorando: (Luffy… perdóname por favor… fui una tonta…) ¡LUFFY! ¡PERDONAME!

Robin abrasándola: Nami todo a su tiempo…, fue suficiente por hoy… dejare que te tranquilices tu sola, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme (Creo que en verdad las cosas mejoraran pronto huhu)

Nami llorando: Si… tienes razón... gracias…

Mientras Robin abandonaba la habitación, sus palabras resonaban en la mente de Nami por sus acciones de esa noche y ella mientras apoyaba su rostro en su almohada no dejaba de derramar lágrimas por su arrepentimiento ante lo que había hecho hacia Luffy.

Nami llorando: (Luffy… no tengo valor para verte en este momento…lo siento…)

Al mismo tiempo el capitán de la tripulación se encontraba descansando en la habitación de Chopper y su rostro permanecía cubierto por su sombrero pensando en lo que había pasado con Nami minutos atras, pero en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación.

Zoro: Oi Luffy ¿te encuentras mejor? (Nunca pensé ver a Luffy pensando en este tipo de cosas)

Luffy: Si…

Zoro: ¡Entonces deberías quitarte el sombrero de la cara y mírame cuando te hablo!

Luffy: Si…

Zoro asombrado: ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!

Luffy: Si…

Zoro enfadado: (Maldición con este tipo…) ¡LUFFY, TE ESTOY HABLAN…!

En ese instante Zoro reacciono de golpe al mirar una lagrima caer del rostro de su capitán cuando este presionaba con fuerza su sombrero con su rostro.

Zoro: Luffy…

Luffy triste: Zoro… Por favor déjame en paz… No estoy de humor…

Zoro: Si es por lo de Nami no deberi….

Zoro fue interrumpido por Luffy en ese instante y dirigiéndose a el con los ojos rojos y con su sombrero cayendo de su rostro grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Luffy enojado: ¡ NO TOQUES ESE TEMA, Y LARGATE!

Luffy reaccionó de inmediato y golpeo la pared con un golpe tan fuerte que perforo el muro y dejo atónito a su amigo.

Zoro: …. A la orden capitán…

Zoro salió de la habitación con lentitud y en verdad no podía dejar de pensar lo que su Capitán estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Zoro serio: (Enserio no puedo creer que Nami haya hecho eso… ella puede ser una bruja… pero tiene límites…)

En ese instante Zoro se acercó a un extremo del barco y contemplo el mar con sus ojos, observando que el agua estaba templada con el brillo de la luna iluminando la noche.

Zoro: (En verdad es una bella noche…)

En un breve segundo la cabeza de Zoro sufrio el impacto de un pensamiento, y luego ante su sorpresa tenía una idea para arreglar las cosas del barco mientras su rostro no se alejaba del bello mar.

Zoro: Bueno… no puedo desaprovechar lo tranquilo que esta el mar… (Es increible que vaya a hacer esto…) ¡ESTO ES POR TI CAPITÁN!


	11. Chapter 11

Tanto Luffy como Nami tenían un inmenso mar de ideas en sus cabezas, y no podían dejar de pensar cómo solucionar los problemas que azotaban su relación y por los cuales no lograban permanecer tranquilos. Al mismo tiempo Zoro entraba empapado en la cocina del barco después de todo lo ocurrido en la cubierta entre sus dos nakamas.

Zoro empapado: Oi cocinero de quinta, ¿tienes algo de comer?

Sanji: ¡A QUIEN LE DICES COCINERO DE QUINTA MARIMO! ¡¿ Y PORQUE ESTAS TODO EMPAPADO?!

Zoro quitándose la ropa: Solo cállate y ayúdame con esto! Necesito cambiarme…

Sanji enfadado: ¡¿ CREES QUE ESTO ES TU MALDITO CUARTO?! ¡¿QUE HARAS SI ALGUIEN VIENE Y TE…?!

En ese momento Robin entraba en la cocina pero realmente no podía creer el panorama que estaba viendo con sus ojos en ese momento.

Robin: Creo que… regresare luego… (Realmente no necesitaba ver eso…)

Sanji y Zoro: ¡NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!

Robin había salido de la habitación en un segundo, mientras los dos muchachos quedaron enmudecidos por la vergüenza.

Sanji enfadado: ¡VES LO QUE PROVOCAS ESPADACHIN INUTIL!

Zoro terminando de vestirse: Después nos preocupamos por eso… necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

Sanji quedo sorprendido ante eso ya que no era habitual esa actitud de su compañero, lo que llevo que ambos se sentaran en la mesa a conversar sobre el tema.

Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo: ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?

Zoro: ¿Lo sabes verdad…?

Sanji: Huh? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente…?

Zoro: Me refiero que si ya estas enterado sobre lo que ocurre entre Nami y Luffy…

Sanji serio: Me cuesta admitirlo pero…Si… pero a todo esto… ¿Por qué te importa?

Zoro: Porque tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán y eso podría complicar un poco las cosas en el barco ¿no te parece?

Sanji: Puede que tengas razón pero aun no comprendo tu punto… (Se que hay algo mas…no harías esto solo por esa razón…)

Zoro: Mi punto es… si esto es un problema del capitán también es un problema nuestro y por eso está en nuestras manos ayudarle sin hacer el mayor escándalo posible.

Sanji: Entonces…¿Qué propones?

Zoro: Antes que nada…¿Estás seguro que no te molesta en lo más mínimo todo esto?

Sanji decidido: Nami-swan y Robín-chan son las dos joyas de este barco y si alguien como Luffy es capaz de cuidar a mi Nami-swan ¡ENTONCES YO AYUDARE A HACERLA FELIZ!

Zoro: ¡NO GRITES IDIOTA DESPERTARAS A TODOS!

Sanji: ¡EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU!

Zoro: Bueno eso da igual… espero que ayudes al capitán tu también.

Sanji: Es el deber de todos aquí… pero dime ¿Cuál es el plan? (

Zoro: ¿Plan?

Sanji: ¡¿HAS VENIDO HASTA ACA SIN NINGUN PLAN!?

Zoro: ¡ CALLATE Y ESCUCHA!

Sanji: ! ACABAS DE DECIRME QUE NO TIENES NINGUN PLAN!

Zoro: Mi plan es hacer que Luffy y Nami se reconcilien de algún modo.

Sanji preocupado: ¿Reconciliar? Espera… ¿de que estás hablando?

En ese momento Zoro le mostro a Sanji el anillo que Luffy trato de entregarle a Nami.

Zoro: Luffy intento darle esto a Nami pero ella se rehuso y lo lanzo al mar.

Sanji impactado: ¿Luffy intento darle este anillo a Nami? (No puede ser… incluso un torpe como Luffy sabe cómo declararle su amor a una mujer tan bella como Nami-swan…)

Zoro: Si… eso pasó.

Sanji impactado: Pero espera Nami-swan no es del tipo de personas que haría eso… (¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hablamos con Chopper?…)

Zoro: Lo creas o no eso ocurrió, no puedo creer que arrojara una disculpa como esta por la borda…

Sanji: ¿Disculpa…?

Zoro: Si… creo que fue un lindo detalle de Luffy para disculparse por como actuó por las nueces…

Sanji: Definitivamente eres el rey de los idiotas… (A veces por encima de Luffy…)

Zoro enfadado: ¡¿A QUE VIENE ESO?!

Sanji: ¿No te has dado cuenta que esto es una señal de afecto de Luffy hacia nuestra Nami-swan?

Zoro: ¿Afecto?

Sanji enojado: ¡A LUFFY LE GUSTA NAMI-SWAN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Zoro confundido: ¿Cuántos cigarrillos te has fumado? Ya estás perdiendo el cerebro por esas cosas…

Sanji: ¡EL UNICO SIN CEREBRO ERES TU!

En ese momento Robin entro nuevamente a la cocina como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Robin: Chicos… ¿Estan vestidos…?

Sanji: ¡AWWWW ROBIN-CHAN QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI!

Zoro: oh eres tu otra vez… ¡NO PIENSES NADA RARO!

Robin: (Es difícil no hacerlo con lo que vi antes…) No importa lo que hagan entre los dos no es asunto mi…

En ese momento Robín se fijó en el anillo que estaba sobre la mesa y fue hacia el en un instante.

Robin impactada: Chicos ¿De donde obtuvieron esto?

Zoro: Es una larga historia… pero para hacerla corta lo saque del mar

Robin feliz: (No cabe duda es el mismo…) Zoro ¿por eso estabas cambiándote hace rato?

Zoro: Si… pero ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

Robin: Por lo visto también te diste cuenta de las intenciones de nuestro capitán ¿verdad?

Sanji: Ignoralo Robin-chan ni aun asi se ha dado cuenta de esto…

Robin: Pense que ya sabias que ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro…

Sanji sorprendido: ¡A NAMI-SWAN LE GUSTA LUFFY!

Zoro sorprendido: ¡A LUFFY LE GUSTA NAMI!

Robin: (Creo que ninguno estaba enterado del todo…) si tienes este anillo sabes lo que ocurrio verdad…

Zoro: Estaba muy lejos… las únicas cosas que escuche eran los gritos de Nami diciendo "Todo era una mentira"

Sanji: Robin-chan… ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Robin: Pues básicamente Nami parece gustarle nuestro capitán, pero ella logro escuchar lo que Chopper dijo sobre lo ocurrido asi que decidio tomar un poco para calmarse… Luego parece que nuestro capitán ha madurado y trato de expresarle lo que sentía a Nami pero ella estaba en verdad devastada y las cosas no salieron bien….

Sanji: ¡AWWWW ROBIN-CHAN QUE LISTA ERES!

Zoro impactado: No tenía idea que Luffy llegara a sentir atracción hacia Nami… pensé que estaba disculpándose por todo lo ocurrido antes. (Ademas Luffy… sintiendo algo por una chica?)

Sanji en voz baja: Idiota…

Zoro: ¡TE ESCUCHE!

Robin sonriendo: huhu quien pensara que alguien como tu se preocupara tanto por estas cosas Zoro…

Zoro sonrojado: Es solo por ayudar a Luffy…

Robin: Me alegro mucho, (ahora la pregunta es…)

Sanji: ¿Pasa algo Robin-chan?

En ese momento Robin tomo el anillo y lo guardo en su blusa, para después dirigirse a sus nakamas.

Robin: Chicos déjenlo en mis manos ¿sip?

Zoro: Oye asegúrate de que lo tenga Luffy, no sabes lo que pase para encontrarlo.

Sanji: ¡AWWWW ROBIN-CHAN QUE HERMOSA ERES CUANDO TE PREOCUPAS POR LOS DEMAS!

Robin: ¡Esta en buenas manos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Oportunidad**

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa misma noche en el Thousand Sunny, las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco entre los miembros de la tripulación, los muchachos se dirigían a la cocina mientras que Chopper habiendo descansado en el cuarto de los muchachos se dirigía a ver a Luffy para ver como este se encontraba.

Chopper: ¿Luffy cómo te encuen…?

En ese momento Chopper quedo atónito ante el gran hueco que estaba en la pared.

Chopper enojado: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI PARED TONTO?!

Luffy decaido: Buenos días chopper…

Chopper: ¡QUE BUENOS DIAS NI QUE NADA! ¡QUE LE PASO A MI PARED!

En ese instante Luffy observo a la pared y recordó lo que había ocurrido con Zoro la noche anterior.

Luffy : Ahhhh no lo sé…. (Mejor no diré nada…)

Chopper: ¡¿COMO NO LO SABES?!

En ese momento Zoro entraba en la habitación de Chopper para ver cómo se encontraba Luffy después de todo lo ocurrido.

Zoro: Oi Luffy ¿cómo te encuentras? (Me pregunto si habrá superado lo que paso anoche…), por cierto Chopper ¿porque estas gritando?

Luffy decaído: Hola Zoro…

Chopper enfadado: ¡COMO NO VOY A ESTARLO, MIRA MI PARED!

Zoro: Huh? que extraño… (Mejor no dire nada…)

Chopper: ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!

Zoro: Oye Chopper… Ussop te estaba buscando, y no te preocupes por el agujero, le dire a Franky que lo repare después.

Chopper angustiado: Esta bien… pero Luffy ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Luffy: Mucho mejor gracias Chopper, eres un gran medico.

Chopper feliz y sonrojado: ¡aunque digas esas cosas no me sonrojare, cabeza hueca!

Zoro: (Pero si ya lo estas…)

En ese momento Chopper abandono la habitación y dejo solos a los dos nakamas, aunque aún se preguntaba cómo se había formado el hoyo en su pared. Mientras tanto Zoro seguía un poco preocupado por la condición de su capitán.

Luffy decaido: ¿Zoro… porque Ussop buscaba a Chopper?

Zoro: No lo buscaba. Solo necesitaba que se fuera para hablar contigo. (Me alegro que Chopper sea demasiado inocente…)

Luffy decaido: Zoro… en verdad lo…

Zoro: No tienes por qué disculparte de nada. No es la primera vez que te comportas así y probablemente no será la última.

Luffy sonriendo: Creo que tienes razón…

En ese momento el estómago de Luffy rugió con mucha fuerza y a la vez sorprendió a su nakama.

Luffy: Diablos… no comí casi nada ayer… ¡ZORO VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!

Zoro: Si… también estoy hambriento. (Pues parece que ya ha pasado todo… eso espero…) Deberías de darte un baño primero apestas horrible…

Luffy sonriente: ¿De verdad? Hehe no importa… la comida es mas importante.

Zoro: (Para ti siempre será lo importante…)

Luffy: Bueno aunque probablemente tengas razón… no me he bañado en dos semanas…

Zoro impactado: ¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!

Luffy sonriendo: hehe no es importante… dame 5 minutos llegare enseguida.

Zoro: Bien nos vemos en la cocina (Parece que todo está normal otra vez…)

Luffy en ese momento se dirigía saltando a baño con alegría, mientras que un pensamiento impacto con su cabeza en ese momento, provocando que frenara de repente y con el rostro agachado se dirigió a su amigo.

Luffy serio: Oi Zoro…

Zoro: ¿Qué pasa?

Luffy serio: No volvamos a hablar sobre la otra noche… ¿De acuerdo?

Zoro serio: No… te preocupes (Maldición… pensé que todo había acabado…)

Ambos nakamas siguieron sus caminos y Luffy se dirigía al baño a toda prisa, sin pensarlo un segundo golpeo la puerta del baño con todas sus fuerzas para poder tomar un baño y dirigirse después a la cocina lo más pronto posible.

Luffy sonriente: ¡CON PERMISO..!

Luffy quedo atónito al ver que la única persona que no podia ver de su tripulación se encontraba desnuda y tomando un baño en ese momento.

Nami sonrojada: KYAAAA! ¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTR…!

Nami se sorprendió tanto como Luffy en aquel momento y estaba completamente enmudecida que por un segundo olvido que estaba desnuda.

Luffy sonrojado: ¡LO LAMENTO! Volvere luego…

Nami: ¡LUFFY ESPERA!

Mientras Luffy estaba de espaldas a Nami ella se acercó ligeramente hacia su capitán habiendo cubierto su cuerpo con una toalla, sin embargo Luffy mantenía su rostro hacia el piso alejado de ella.

Nami: Luffy si gustas podemos…

Luffy: Si es por lo de ayer ya no importa…

Nami entristecida: ¡LUFFY EN VERDAD LO SIEN…!

Luffy: Nami…

Nami trato de tomar la mano de su capitán por detrás de él, pero Luffy se alejó de ella en ese instante, provocando que ella bajara su rostro ocultando la tristeza que ella sentía ante esa acción.

Luffy: Tenias razón…

Nami entristecida: ¿Qué…?

Luffy: Lamento si lo que hice estaba mal… tenías razón…

Nami: Luffy no es lo que piensas…

Luffy: Olvidemos lo que ocurrió… iré a la cocina con los demás nos vemos allá…

Nami: ¡LUFFY ESCUCHAM…!

Luffy para ese instante había cerrado la puerta dejando a Nami sola dentro del baño del Sunny, pero ella no podía evitar sentir que el mundo entero estaba sobre sus hombros ante la forma en la que Luffy se había marchado.

Nami triste: Luffy… déjame arreglar las cosas…

Mientras Luffy se dirigía hacia la cocina del barco, la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación se encontraban desayunando y conversando entre ellos.

Chopper: ¿Chicos han visto a Ussop?

Brook: No lo he visto Chopper-san, creo que debe de estar en el mástil del barco.

Robin: Tampoco le he visto. ¿Por qué preguntas Chopper?

Chopper: Que extraño… Zoro ¿Estás seguro que Ussop me buscaba…?

Zoro: De seguro Ussop tenía algo que hacer, ya volverá…(Ojala no descubra que le mentí…)

Sanji: Chicos e idiota vengan a comer, ¡ROBIN-CHAN TU COMIDA ESTA LISTA!

Zoro: ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA?!

En ese momento Luffy entro en la cocina junto con todos los demás reflejando en su rostro una actitud apagada.

Brook: Luffy-san bienvenido ¿te encuentras mejor?

Luffy: Si… no te preocupes… Hola a todos!

Sanji: Oi Luffy tu comida esta lista. (Me pregunto cómo te encuentras…)

Luffy emocionado: ¡COMIDA!

Sanji: (Creo que algo mejor….) No te vayas a atragantar.

Zoro: Luffy ¿no ibas a tomar un baño?

Luffy sonriendo: ¡No es importante!

Sanji y Zoro impactados: ¡ERES UN CERDO!

Robin feliz: Me alegro que te encuentres mejor capitán huhu.

Mientras todos comían tranquilamente Robin se acercó sigilosamente a su capitán con el anillo que había recuperado Zoro y lo deposito en el bolsillo de su camisa sin que se diera cuenta, aunque Luffy sintió ligeramente la cercanía de Robin en ese momento.

Luffy: ¿Pasa algo Robin?

Robin: No Luffy, solamente tenías algo en tu camisa. (Ahora todo queda en tus manos capitán…)

En ese momento Nami entraba en la cocina con una actitud decaída e incapaz de mirar a su capitán a los ojos.

Robin: Buenos días Nami.

Nami decaida: Buenos días Robin…

Sanji: ¡NAMI-SWAN, TE HE PREPARADO TU COMIDA!

Nami: Hola Sanji-kun… muchas gracias…

Nami se encontraba ligeramente apagada, pero a pesar de ello se dirigió a Luffy sin importarle lo que lo demás pensaran en ese momento, aunque a pesar de ello aun no tenía el valor de observar a su capitán directamente a la cara.

Nami pensativa: Luffy…

Luffy comiendo: Si…

Nami: Crees que tu y yo… podamos… hablar despu…

Nami se vio interrumpida ante la sorpresa de un grito que provenía de afuera.

Ussop preocupado: ¡CHICOS! ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

Nami: Maldición… ¿Qué pasa ahora…?

Todos los mugiwaras salieron disparados de la cocina, menos Luffy que aun terminaba de comer.

Luffy: Porque nunca puedo terminar de comer en paz…

Antes de salir Luffy cogió un trozo de carne y lo guardo en el mismo bolsillo en donde Robin coloco el anillo minutos atrás, luego de eso Luffy salio de la cocina y observo a sus compañeros totalmente inmóviles a lo que estaban observando.

Luffy: No puede ser…

Zoro: Diablos son miles…

Nami: (¿Porque justo ahora… ?)

Todos: ¡LA MARINA!


	13. Chapter 13

**Solos?**

Los miembros de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver a la marina rodear la costa de la isla a la cual ellos se dirigían, y más aún por el increíble gran número de marinos en cada uno de los barcos de guerra esperando por ellos.

Ussop asustado: ¡AHHHHH, SON MUCHOS!

Brook y Chopper asustados: AHHHHH ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS?!

Sanji: Pues es obvio que lo de siempre.

Zoro: De las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Capitan de la marina: Sombreros de paja ríndanse ahora, no tienen a donde ir!

En ese momento los sonidos de los cañones de la marina sonaron en el aire, y todos los mugiwaras tomaron sus lugares para prepararse a combatir.

Luffy: hehe ya verán GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN!

Sanji: (Mírenme Nami-swan, Robin-chan) DIABLE JAMBE, FLANGE STRIKE!

Zoro: En verdad esto es una molestia… NITORYU-SAMON!

Las balas de cañón eran desviadas por los miembros de la tripulación y la marina se veía debilitada por todos los impactos que estaban recibiendo. En eso Ussop decidido, vio una oportunidad perfecta para arremeter contra el capitán que los dirigía a los marines.

Ussop: Chicos déjenlo en mis manos: HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!

El proyectil de Ussop provoco una inmensa llamarada que se dirigía a manos del capitán de la marina, pero en ese momento algo extraño paso, las llamas fueron disipadas justo antes de impactar con su objetivo por una corriente de aire misteriosa.

Nami: ¿Qué fue lo que paso…?

Chopper: No funciono…

Ussop alarmado: (Disipo mi Hissatsu Kaen Boshi…) ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Capitan de la marina: Veo que ya te diste cuenta que no soy una persona ordinaria…

Zoro: ¿Qué hizo…?

Sanji: De seguro es un usuario…

Capitan de la marina: HAHAHA Soy un hombre que comió la Kaze Kaze no mí, Soy un hombre vendaval, con mis poderes pudo crear ráfagas de viento, e incluso puedo volar.

En ese momento el misterioso personaje se elevo por los aires y los mugiwaras quedaron asombrados ante su habilidad.

Ussop: ¡ESTA VOLANDO!

Nami: ¡NO PUEDE SER…!

Luffy asombrado: ¡GENIAL!

Zoro y Sanji enojados: ¡NO TE IMPRESIONES!

Capitán de la marina: ¡SIGAN DISPARANDO NO SE DETENGAN!

Las balas de cañón seguían cayendo una tras otra y los miembros de la tripulación se les dificultaban un poco al ser demasiadas las balas que caian sobre ellos.

Zoro: Maldición son demasiadas!

Sanji: Entonces hay que subir el nivel.

Todos los miembros del barco ayudaban en lo que podían ante los múltiples ataques, pero el capitán de los marinos empeoraba la situación al desviar las balas en el aire.

Nami: Ussop, Chopper encárguense de las balas tratare de darle a ese tipo!

Ussop y Chopper: Si!

Capitan de la marina: ¡NO LO CREO!

En ese momento una inmensa ráfaga de aire mando a Chopper por los aires y antes de caer en el agua Ussop fue a su rescate.

Ussop: ¡CHOPPER RESISTE!

Dos miembros habían caído en el agua y a los mugiwaras se les dificultaba cada vez mas la situación con todos los disparos.

Luffy: ¡¿USSOP, CHOPPER ESTAN BIEN?!

Ussop: ¡LUFFY CUIDADO!

En ese momento una bala de cañon logro impactar contra Luffy y quedo derribado en el barco.

Nami: ¡LUFFY!

Nami corrió hacia Luffy al ver lo que habia ocurrido pero no se percató del peligro a la cual estaba expuesta.

Luffy: ¡NAMI CUIDADO!

En ese momento las balas de cañon estaban a punto de impactar a Nami , pero afortunadamente el cocinero de los mugiwaras vino a su rescate.

Sanji: ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A MI NAMI-SWAN!

Nami: Sanji!

Sanji despistado: ¡NAMI-SWAN, ESTAS APOYANDOME!

En ese preciso instante una inmensa ráfaga de aire mando a volar al cocinero lejos del barco, cayendo en el mar.

Zoro: ¡ESO TE PASA POR DESCUIDATE IDIOTA!

Con menos miembros en el barco era muy difícil bloquear los disparos, en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga dirigió las balas de cañón hacia Luffy con Nami enfrente de el.

Capitan de la marina: Es tu fin Mugiwara!

Nami desviaba los disparos como podía, pero Luffy fue en su ayuda para evitar que las balas lograran golpearla.

Luffy: ¡NAMI TE SALVARE, GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN!

Capitan de la marina: TE TENGO!

En ese mismo instante una ráfaga mando a Luffy a volar por los aires al verse en su estado tras realizar su técnica, a lo cual Nami en un intento por ayudarle a volver al barco fue arrastrada junto con el por los aires.

Nami: ¡KYAAAA, ALGUIEN AYUDA!

Luffy: ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!

NAMI: ¡TRATABA DE AYUDARTE IDIOTA!

A diferencia de los demás que habían sido arrojados al mar por las corrientes de viento, la forma globo de Luffy lo mando junto con Nami a los interiores de la isla.

Zoro: ¡LUFFY, NAMI!

Sanji: ¡NAMI-SWANNNNNNNN!

Robin: ¡CHICOS!

Capitan de la marina: ESO ES TODO! ACABEN CON…

En ese momento un grito sacudió a todos, era Franky dentro del barco preparando el golpe final del combate.

Franky: ES HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO!

Zoro: TE AYUDARE FRANKY!

Los miembros de la marina se vieron confundidos ante lo que estaba pasando y solo se quedaron quietos ante el inmenso ataque que estaba por suceder.

Franky: GAON HOU!

Zoro: SANTOYU- HYAKUHACHI PONDO HOU!

El inmenso ataque destructivo envió a todos los marinos y a su capitán fuera de la costa en una inmensa nube de arena, mientras que Ussop, Chopper y Sanji regresaban al barco.

Sanji: ¡NAMI-SWAM ¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Zoro: ¡CALLATE IDIOTA LUFFY ESTA CON ELLA!

Brook: ¡CHOPPER-SAN, USSOP-SAN ¿ESTAN BIEN?!

Ussop: Si no te preocupes… Chopper cayó en el agua pero estará bien.

Mientras tanto Franky salía de la cabina de control cuando se reencontraba con sus compañeros.

Franky: ESO FUE TAN… SUPPPPPERRRRR! ¿Chicos están bien?

Todos: Sip…

Franky: Me alegra… ¿Dónde están Luffy y Nami?

Ussop: Fueron arrastrados por una ráfaga de aire hacia la isla.

Sanji: ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR IDIOTAS HAY QUE BUSCAR A NAMI-SWAN!

Zoro: Estando en una isla desconocida podrían perderse.

Todos menos Robin: Mira quien lo dice…

En ese momento Robin usando sus poderes tranquilizo a Sanji y a Zoro y los inmovilizo ante la sorpresa de todos.

Robin: ¡DOCE FLEUR! Chicos tranquilícense, ellos volverán

Zoro: ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ROBIN!

Sanji: ¡ ROBIN-CHAN NO ES BUEN MOMENTO PARA CONFESAR TU AMOR, NAMI-SAN ESTA PERDIDA!

Zoro: ¡EL UNICO PERDIDO PERO DE LA RAZON ERES TU PERVERTIDO!

Robin en voz baja: Chicos… creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos un rato.

Zoro: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Robin en voz baja: Porque asi podrán resolver su "asunto" de una vez por todas.

Franky logro escuchar desde la distancia y ante eso pregunto con interés sobre lo que estaban hablando sus tres nakamas.

Franky: ¿Asunto? ¿Están ocultando algo?

Ussop cargando a Chopper inconsciente: ¿ESO ES CIERTO ROBIN?

Brook: ¿Robin-sama es cierto?

Robin dirijiendose a Zoro y Sanji: Chicos que opinan ¿Contamos el secreto? huhu

Zoro estresado: Con tal de salir de esto de una vez por todas no me importaría si ellos dos fueran incluso pareja…diles…

Sanji: Creo que todos tienen el derecho de saber… también espero que todo esto termine pronto… ¡POR EL BIEN DE MI HERMOSA NAMI-SWAN!

Ussop confundido: Pareja… Por el bien de Nami… ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Franky: Tambien quiero saber… todo esto es muy extraño y si tiene que ver con lo ocurrido hace unos días pues me interesa con mucha más razón

Brook: Robin-chan dinos por favor.

Chopper débil: Robin… dinos…

Ussop sorprendido: Oi Chopper ¿te encuentras bien?

Chopper: Si… pero quiero oír también lo que está pasando… sé que Luffy se encuentra con buena salud… asi que su forma rara de actuar no se debe a las nueces ya…

Ussop: ¿De verdad..? Entonces dinos que está pasando Robin… ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ellos dos?

El lugar de la conversación sufrió un silencio muy grande, la espera de los cuatro nakamas se convirtió en una agonía ante la verdad que estaban ocultando sus amigos, a lo cual la tensión se hacía cada vez más grande.

Robin: Chicos… la verdad detrás de todo esto es… Nami y Luffy sienten algo el uno por el otro…

Los cuatro estando confundidos: Osea…

Zoro y Sanji enfadados: ¡SE GUSTAN IDIOTAS!

Los cuatro: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!


	14. Chapter 14

**AMOR**

Franky, Ussop, Brook y Chopper quedaron completamente atónitos ante lo que sus amigos mencionaron, su cara de sorpresa era tan grande que no podían contener el asombro que demostraban sus rostros.

Ussop impactado: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Chopper impactado: ¡¿ESTAN MINTIENDO VERDAD?!

Franky llorando: ¡LUFFY Y NAMI ESPERO QUE SEAN FELICES JUNTOS!

Sanji enfadado: ¡NO DIGAS ESO IDIOTA!

Zoro: ¡ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ESTABA BIEN!

Sanji llorando: Lo se… pero NAMI-SWAN ¿POR QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE TONTO?!

Brook triste: No me esperaba eso de Luffy-san…

Ussop: ¿Por qué estas triste Brook?

Brook llorando: ya no podré pedirle a Nami que me enseñe sus bragas…

Todos menos Robin: ¡¿EN ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS?!

Robin: huhu Chicos seamos pacientes, dejemos que ellos decidan que hacer ¿Les parece?

Todos: Si…

Ussop: Esperen un momento… ¿pero no se suponía que todo esto era causado por las nueces que comió Luffy?

Chopper: Pues la verdad…

Robin confundida: ¿Pasa algo Chopper?

Chopper: Cuando estaba haciendo un antídoto para Luffy mientras el estaba dormido en mi habitación me puse a estudiar a fondo las nueces que Luffy comio.

Robin: ¿Enserio?

Chopper: Si… pero a decir verdad debido a lo viejas que estaban las feromonas que aun conservaban eran demasiado débiles…

Sanji: ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

Chopper: Las nueces eran tan viejas que sus efectos eran casi nulos… si bien lograron a generar algo en Luffy seria breve… pero lo que si provocaron fueron su fiebre y su desmayo.

Zoro asombrado: A todo esto significa que Luffy de verdad…

Robin feliz: (Sabia que el capitán no podía mentir) Si, lo que siente Luffy fue totalmente cierto huhu

Todos quedaron atonitos con lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podían a su vez estar felices por sus nakamas y preguntarse la hora de volverlos a ver y preguntarles lo que habían hablado entre ellos, pero en ese momento Sanji dio un grito que sacudió a toda la isla.

Sanji enojado: ¡LUFFY MAS TE VALE QUE CUIDES A NAMI-SWAN, VENGAN PRONTO!

Mientras todos los reunidos en la costa alrededor de los escombros dejados por la batalla y los marines seguían conversando entre ellos, Nami y Luffy se encontraban del otro extremo mientras caian a tierra firme.

Luffy: ¡NAMI SUJETATE!

Nami enojada: ¡NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO IDIOTA!

En ese momento ambos cayeron sobre la isla, pero Nami después de ser amortiguada por Luffy salio volando por los aires y aterrizo en unas piedras cerca de la costa.

Luffy preocupado: ¡NAMI!

Luffy fue en su ayuda estando muy preocupado por ella, y a su vez Nami parecía no encontrarse afectada después de la gran caída que sufrieron los dos.

Nami adolorida: Mi pierna…

Luffy preocupado: Nami ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo?

Nami: Solo mi pierna… pero puedo caminar.

Luffy enojado: ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE SOLTASTE?!

Nami enojada: ¡¿CREES QUE LO HICE ADREDE IDIOTA DE GOMA?!

Luffy serio: Ya déjalo asi, te ayudare…

Nami seria: pudo caminar sola muchas… auch…

Luffy: ¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!

En ese momento Luffy recorto una manga de su camiseta y la uso como vendaje para la pierna de Nami, pero ella al ver el detalle de su capitán no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el.

Luffy: No conozco nada de medicina pero almenos espero que con esto puedas apoyarte mejor.

Nami sonrojada: Gracias Luffy… (Deberia aprovechar el momento para arreglar las cosas…)

Luffy no podía dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado de Nami, y cuando menos lo imaginaba su cara también quedo colorada ante el bello panorama que contemplaba al ver a su navegante.

Luffy serio: Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a ayudar a los…

En ese momento Nami sujeto el brazo de su capitán y con un breve jalon lo detuvo mientras este se disponía a marcharse.

Luffy sonrojado: Nami…

Nami sonrojada: Sabes… me duele mucho mi pierna… crees que podríamos quedarnos un rato mas…

Luffy sonrojado: ¿Pero que hay de los marinos?

Nami: Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Ussop y Chopper están ahí…. ¿No crees que ellos podrán encargarse de los marinos?

Luffy pensativo: Pues supongo… Rayos quería seguir peleando…

Nami sonriente: Sabia que dirías algo asi… no has cambiado en nada desde que nos conocimos…

Luffy se sentó junto a Nami en las orillas de la costa sobre la arena y decidió acompañarla mientras ambos miraban el mar a sus pies.

Nami: A todo esto… Luffy… lo lamento…

Luffy: ¿Por qué lo dices? Pense que era lo que querias…

Nami: No… estaba molesta y en verdad entendí mal las cosas…

Luffy: ¿Pero dijiste que las nueces me habían hecho decir esas cosas…?

Nami sonrojada: Luffy… dime la verdad… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Luffy quedo pensativo tras esa pregunta y no sabía cómo responder a la bella chica que tenía enfrente suyo en aquel momento, pero a pesar de ello fue totalmente sincero ante las respuestas que salieron de su boca.

Luffy: Pues eres la navegante del barco… en verdad eres alguien en quien podemos confiar todos… sobre todo yo…

Nami se sonrojaba ante las respuestas de Luffy y su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza ante lo que estaba diciendo su capitán.

Nami: De verdad… Demuestramelo….

Nami quedo impactada con el gesto que hizo Luffy ante sus ojos, colocando su sombrero en la cabeza de la chica y provocando que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho y su rostro quedara completamente rojo.

Nami sonrojada: Luffy…

Luffy sonriendo: Confió tanto en ti como para depositar mis sueños en tus manos Nami.

Nami en ese instante fue incapaz de mirarlo al rostro y con el sombrero que le había conferido su capitán tapo su cara mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Luffy: Nami ¿te pasa algo?

Nami sonrojada: Oye Luffy… ¿De verdad te parezco alguien linda? (¡¿Que acabo de decir por Dios?!)

Luffy había quedado completamente atónito ante la pregunta de Nami y sin darse cuenta volvió a sonrojarse…

Luffy sonrojado: Nami… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? (Otra vez tengo el dolor en el pecho… maldición)

Nami sonrojada: Existen tantas mujeres que hemos conocido en nuestros viajes… ¿dime alguna te ha parecido hermosa?

Luffy sonrojado: Pues… (Maldición porque me late tan fuerte el corazón…)

Nami: Vamos… ¿Boa Hancock?

Luffy: Pues no… es una buena amiga pero nada mas…

(En algún lugar de la isla amazonas)

Hancock con un gran dolor: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hermanas de hancock: HEBIHIME-SAMA!

Nyon: ¿Princesa que ocurre?

Hancock dolida: No lo se… pero siento que algo esta pasando… algo relacionado con… ¡LUFFY!

Hermanas y Nyon: ¡¿Qué?!

(Volviendo a la isla)

Nami sonrojada: Ya veo… y durante el tiempo que pasaste en la isla de amazonas ¿Ninguna chica te parecía linda?

Luffy: ¡NO!

Nami: (que rápido…) Eso es normal en ti supongo…

Luffy sonrojado: Nami…

Nami: Si…

Luffy sonriendo: ¡LA VERDAD TU ERES MUY LINDA!

Nami perdia poco a poco sus estribos y no dejaba de sonrojarse ante las palabras que decía Luffy en ese momento… pero a pesar de todo ella no era la única que compartía ese sentimiento.

Nami sonrojada: ¿Quieres saber algo raro Luffy?

Luffy confundido: ¿Qué cosa?

Nami: Hace unos días tuve un sueño contigo…

Luffy: ¿En verdad? ¿Tu también?

Nami sonrojada: Si… era bastante raro porque… ¡¿ESPERA COMO QUE YO TAMBIEN?!

Luffy sonrojado: Hace unos días tuve un sueño en donde también estabas conmigo hehe

Nami sonrojada: LUFFY ¡¿Qué SOÑASTE?!

Luffy decepcionado: Tu ibas a contármelo primero…

Nami: Despues lo hago, quiero saber lo que soñaste.

Luffy: NO

Nami enojada: ¡ERES UN NIÑO! Esta bien… pero prométeme que me diras lo que soñaste después ¿De acuerdo?

Luffy sonriendo: SI!

Nami: (Espero que escuche toda la historia sin distraerse…) Muy bien… En mi sueño despertaba como siempre en el Sunny pero de repente Sanji y Robin estaban actuando raro y mencionando cosas que no entendia, después de eso me dirija al baño y tu llegabas de sorpresa y me asustaste.

Luffy sonriendo: No es la primera vez que lo hago hehe

Nami: (Idiota…) En fin después de eso me percate que tenía un ani…

Nami en ese momento recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y no pudo mencionarle que tenía un anillo que le había regalado Luffy anteriormente.

Luffy confundido: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Nami: No pasa nada… simplemente llegaste y me abrasaste por atrás.

Luffy sonrojado: Ya veo… ¿paso algo más?

Nami sonrojada: Bueno… (No puedo decirle lo del beso…) No, nada mas…

Luffy aburrido: Que historia mas aburrida…

Nami enfadada: ¡SI CREES QUE FUE ABURRIDA CUENTA LA TUYA TONTO!

Luffy: De acuerdo no te enojes… (Pierde lo lindo cuando grita como loca …) En mi sueño estábamos en tu casa Nami.

Nami sonrojada: ¿MI CASA?

Luffy: Si… y estaba tu hermana y el viejo Genzo, estábamos desayunando.

Nami: (Mi hermana y Genzo-san…) Sigue…

Luffy sonriendo: Genzo me estaba regañando y preguntando si estaba tratándote bien y después tu llegaste y me besaste en la frente.

Nami sonrojada: Si…(No haría eso frente a Genzo-san y Nojiko… ¿o si?)

Luffy: después de eso nos fuimos de tu casa y volvíamos al Sunny, parecía que tenías mucha prisa, en fin… después me pedias que te cargara en tus hombros y luego tu me be…

Luffy pauso su historia y recordó lo que habia pasado en ese momento, ante lo cual prefirió no decirlo.

Nami: ¿Luego tu?

Luffy: (No puedo decirle eso…) Ahhh lo olvide…

Nami: Luffy ¿estas mintiéndome?

Luffy nervioso: No…

Nami: (Es obvio que si…)

Luffy tenía que buscar algo con que distraerla para evitar que ella lo supiera lo del beso, a lo cual recordó que aun habia algo que faltaba en su historia.

Luffy: Sabes en un momento cuando te tenía sobre mis hombros el sol brillo y…

En ese momento sus plabras se hicieron realidad, el cuerpo entero de Nami recibia el brillo del sol y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón salía de su pecho ante la hermosa imagen de su navegante.

Nami sonrojada: ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Luffy estaba completamente sonrojado y no controlo las palabras que salieron de sus labios mientras el latido de su corazón sonaba como nunca en su vida.

Luffy sonrojado: Estas hermosa Nami…

Luffy no notaba que su cuerpo se movia solo hacia la chica y cuando menos lo imaginaba sus rostros estaban justo enfrente el uno del otro…

Nami sonrojada: Luffy…

Luffy sonrojado: Nami… Yo…

Nami sonrojada: Cuando estemos en el barco ya no podremos estar solos…

Luffy sentía la respiración de Nami en su rostro y viceversa, a lo cual ambos estaban a punto de tener el tan ansiado momento que sus corazones esperaban.

Luffy sonrojado: A que te refieres Nami… (Creo que ya se lo que me pasa…Nami…)

Nami sonrojada: Ya no podremos hacer esto… (Luffy…)

Nami y Luffy sonrojados: Me gustas…

 **NOTA: CHICOS FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO SUBIRLES ESTE DIA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA YA QUE EL CAPITULO 16 SERA UN EPILOGO QUE NARRE LO OCURRIDO DESPUES DEL FINAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO CONMIGO ESTE FANFIC, EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO A TRAVES DE TODA ESTA HISTORIA.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rey y Reina**

Nami y Luffy tenían sus rostros increíblemente juntos después de las palabras antes mencionadas, sus labios parecían conectarse y estaban rozándose entre ellos.

Nami sonrojada: (¿De verdad esto está pasando…? Nunca pensé que mi primer beso fuera con Luffy…)

Luffy sonrojado: Nami… en verdad me gustas mucho…

Antes que sus labios sellaran un nuevo inicio en la relación de los dos el momento se vio interrumpido por el estómago de Luffy que rugió con todas sus fuerzas y ambos se sorprendieron en el momento.

Luffy sonriendo: Parece que aun tengo hambre… hehe lo bueno esque guarde un poco de carne del desayuno.

Nami estaba perpleja ante la actitud de Luffy en ese momento y no dejaba de mirarle con un rostro que solo demostraba el querer matarlo.

Nami enojada: Oye…

Luffy: Oi Nami ¿no te molesta que coma?

Nami furiosa: Oye…

Luffy sonriendo: Buen provecho!

Un increíble golpe de Nami impacto la cara de Luffy y casi lo dejo noqueado ante la fuerza del puño.

Luffy enojado: ¡NAMI ESO DUELE!

Nami colérica: Luffy… ¡DE TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HAS HECHO HASTA LA FECHA ESTA SE LLEVA EL ORO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO, TE ODIO MONKEY D. LUFFY, ERES EL UNICO TONTO QUE HARIA ESO!

Luffy asustado: Nami… lo siento ¿No dijiste que te gustaba?

Nami colérica: ¡RETIRO LO DICHO, IDOTA DE GOMA!

Luffy asustado: Nami perdóname… ¿PUEDO COMER ALGO?

Nami Enojada: Espero que te atragantes… (¡¿ENSERIO ME ENAMORE DE ESTE IDIOTA?!)

Luffy: Gracias Nami…

Luffy saco el pedazo de carne que había guardado del desayuno y no dudo ni un segundo en morderlo pero en ese momento Luffy dio un grito de dolor y sorprendió a Nami estando a su lado.

Luffy adolorido: ¡DUELE!

Nami preocupada: Luffy ¿Qué te ocurre?

Luffy: Mordí algo duro y creo que me rompí el diente…

Nami preocupada: (Eso te pasa por ser un idiota…) Espera déjame ve…

Luffy y Nami quedaron perplejos cuando vieron en el trozo de carne el bello anillo que Luffy intento darle a Nami, la noche anterior.

Luffy y Nami sorprendidos: ¡EL ANILLO!

Nami: Pero… como… Lo lance al mar…

Luffy emocionado: Nami, ¿crees que sea un anillo mágico?

Nami perpleja: (Dios… dime que le vi a este cabeza hueca…) No seas tonto… pero me pregunto cómo…

Luffy: Ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho al que teníamos en mi sueño…

Nami: Tienes razón… se parece mucho al que estábamos usando…

Ambos entraron en razón en el mismo instante cuando recordaron que ninguno de los dos menciono un anillo en sus historias.

Nami y Luffy: ¿De qué hablas?

Nami confundida: No mencionaste un anillo…

Luffy confundido: Tu tampoco…

Cuando terminaron de verse a la cara y haciéndose la misma pregunta, ambos soltaron una leve risa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y la situación entre ellos dos volvía a ser la misma de hace unos minutos.

Nami y Luffy: jajajaja (solo Nami): Que raro no…

Luffy: Si…

Nami: Sabes algo… creo que es muy lindo…

Luffy: ¿Enserio…?

Luffy tomo el anillo en sus manos y lo coloco en el dedo de Nami ante lo cual no podía dejar de sonrojarse y sonreir al mismo tiempo.

Luffy: Creo que te queda bien… es tuyo…

Nami sonrojada: Lo se… gracias Luffy…

Ambos permanecieron juntos por un breve segundo y Luffy tomaba la mano de Nami, en ese momento Nami se dirigió hacia Luffy y con voz baja y con un tono timido dijo:

Nami sonrojada: Oye Luffy… entonces… ¿Lo intentamos?

Luffy estaba sonrojado en ese momento y no podía entender con claridad a las palabras de Nami.

Luffy sonrojado: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES NAMI?

Nami sonrojada: Ya sabes… ser más que amigos… una pareja… ser…

Luffy confundido: sigue…

Nami sonrojada: (Es obvio que no lo dira el… tendré que decírselo yo) Luffy… te gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos… novi…

Luffy interrumpió de golpe a Nami y se quedó mirando a la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente.

Luffy sonrojado: Nami…

Nami enfadada: ¡TE JURO QUE SI ES PARA COMER, TE GOLPEARE TAN DURO QUE…!

Luffy sonrojado: No… no es eso… realmente no sé cómo decirlo con las palabras correctas así que lo diré de esta forma…

Nami sonrojada: (Que tratas de…) ¿Luffy?

Luffy se levantó junto a Nami y se fue alejando poco a poco de ella en la dirección del mar, Nami estaba completamente confundida ante lo que hacía Luffy, en ese momento su capitán tomo tanto aire como pudo y grito con una fuerza tan grande que incluso sus compañeros y los marinos que quedaban en el otro extremo de la isla escucharon las palabras de Luffy.

Luffy gritando al aire: ¡YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Sus compañeros y la marina quedaron asombrados al otro extremo de la Bahia por los gritos de Luffy, pero entre todos aquellos que lo oyeron Nami fue la más impresionada.

Ussop: ¿Luffy?

Zoro confundido: ¿Qué estas?

Robin: Luffy…

Franky: ¡Luffy!

Chopper: Luffy…

Brook: ¿Luffy-san?

Sanji: ¡Capitan!

Capitan de la Marina y marinos: ¿Ese no es Mugiwara?

Luffy gritando al aire: ¡NAMI! ¡¿QUIERES SER MI REINA?!

En ese momento un silencio tan grande enmudeció a toda la isla y todos con la boca abierta quedaron sorprendidos de muerte ante lo que acababan de oir, ninguno de los nakamas de la tripulación podía decir nada y quedaron completamente perplejos. Nami por otro lado al escuchar el grito de Luffy y con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió a toda velocidad hacia el y sin pensarlo por un segundo se abalanzo sobre su capitán e imitando de igual manera lo que habia hecho grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo escuchar a todos.

Nami gritando al aire: ¡YO SERE LA GRAN REINA PIRATA!

En ese momento los miembros de la tripulación tras una gran sonrisa en sus rostros saltaron de júbilo en el aire y gritaron todos en celebración por lo ocurrido.

Robin: Felicidades Luffy, Nami…(Sabia que esto acabaría bien huhu)

Zoro: Bien hecho capitán. (Al fin todo acabo…)

Chopper, Ussop y Brook: ¡FELICIDADES!

Franky llorando: ¡ESE ES EL ROMANCE DE UN HOMBRE, LUFFY, NAMI LOS QUIERO CHICOS!

Sanji tanto feliz como enojado: ¡NAMI-SWANNNN ¿POR QUÉ?!

Marino: ¿CAPITAN ESCUCHO ESO?

Capitan de la marina: Si… Sombrero de paja Luffy y Nami la gata ladrona son pareja… Rapido hay que avisarle al cuartel general, retirada!.

Marino: Si señor.

Todas las personas al otro lado de la costa gritaban de júbilo o de miedo ante lo sucedido, y Luffy y Nami estando abrasados lograron escuchar a todos desde donde ellos se encontraban.

Luffy sonrojado: Creo que todos ya lo saben…

Nami feliz y sonrojada: Si… no importa…almenos te tengo conmigo.

Luffy sonrojado: ¿Deberíamos ir con ellos?

Nami sonrojado: Antes quiero hacer algo…

Nami mientras abrazaba a Luffy acerco su cabeza a la suya y ante sorpresa de los dos esta vez al fin lograrían hacer realidad ambos sueños, rozando sus labios el uno con el otro, ambos se miraron de frente y dijeron:

Luffy sonrojado: ¿Cómo terminaba tu sueño? (Quizás…)

Nami feliz y sonrojada: Haber dímelo tu primero (Quizás…)

Ambos no esperaron respuesta alguna del otro mientras estando abrasados y con el anillo de Nami brillando con el resplandor del sol, lograron de esta forma unir sus labios en un beso que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo lazo entre ellos y un vínculo que no sería roto por nada

Luffy y Nami sonriendo: ¡ASI!

 **NOTA: EN VERDAD GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI FANFIC HASTA ESTE MOMENTO, EN VERDAD FUE UNA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY SEGURO MCUHOS DE USTEDES DISFRUTARON TANTO COMO YO, FALTA UN CAPITULO EPILOGO DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO HALLAN DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA COMPLETA, Y SI ALGUNOS DE USTEDES LES GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERA SEGUNDA PARTE EN UN FUTURO NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR. ATENTAMENTE LUFFYXNAMI1996**


	16. Chapter 16 (Epilogo)

**Al fin juntos.**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, los miembros de la tripulación del sombrero de paja habiéndose reencontrado con Luffy y Nami celebraron con una fiesta la unión de la feliz pareja, la diversión y la alegría eran enormes por parte de todos los miembros y con gran emoción todos quedaron dormidos después del enorme festín. A la mañana siguiente todos los mugiwaras siguieron sus diarias vidas, pero ante la sorpresa de Nami parecía que ella tendría un día muy especial, mientras su querido Luffy entraba en su habitación para despertarla.

Luffy feliz: OI NAMI! ¡BUENOS DIAS!

Nami sonrojada: Buenos días Luffy.

Nami se acercó gentilmente a Luffy y con un beso en la frente le agradecía el haberla despertado.

Nami sonrojada: Espero te acostumbres a eso.

Luffy sonrojado: Si! Aunque es raro verte siempre alegre conmigo hehe.

Nami: ¿Quieres que te trate como antes?

Luffy: ¡NO!

Nami: (Así tiene que ser…) Bien iré a tomar un baño.

Luffy feliz: Y yo a comer ¡AL FIN PODRE COMER A GUSTO!

Nami sorprendida: ¡COMISTE A REVENTAR A NOCHE! (Creo que nunca va a cambiar…)

En ese momento mientras los dos salían de la habitación Sanji se encontró con la pareja, pero ante la sorpresa de Nami era un escenario bastante similar.

Sanji: Buenos días Nami-san

Luffy feliz: ¡SANJI BUENOS DIAS!

Nami sorprendida: Sanji… ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?

Sanji: Ahhh… ¿Nami-san?

Nami sonriendo: (Esto es increíble…) No deberías actuar mas sobresaltado… ya sabes… ¡NAMI-SWANNNN!

Sanji: Nami-swan ya sabes que pienso que…

En ese momento Nami interrumpio a Sanji, ante sorpresa de Luffy y del cocinero que se quedaron un tanto impresionados por las palabras de ella.

Nami: Lo se… "para mí todas las mujeres son una delicada flor, pero ahora ya no puedo llamarte así en respeto de aquel que ahora cuida de esa bella flor"

Sanji impactado: Nami-swan…

Luffy sonriendo: jajaja creo que diste en el clavo Nami

Sanji triste: Nami-swan… primero rechazas mi corazón y ahora te robas mis frases… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

En ese momento Zoro y Robin aparecieron junto a ellos y al igual que Sanji les dieron los buenos días a la nueva pareja del barco.

Robin: Luffy, Nami Buenos días.

Zoro: ¿Por qué estas llorando inútil?

Sanji enfadado: ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA MARIMO!

Zoro enfadado: ¡VUELVELO A DECIR Y NO TE IRA BIEN PERVERTIDO!

Mientras los dos nakamas peleaban el uno con el otro Robín se percató que en la mano de Nami resplandecía el bello anillo que Luffy habia intentado darle días atrás.

Robin: Nami no habia notado el bello anillo que tiene huhu

Nami sonrojada: Si… fue un regalo de Luffy…

Luffy sonrojado: No tienes que decirlo…

Nami confundida: Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo fue esto a parar a tu bolsillo?…

Luffy: ¿Estas segura que no es mágico?

Robin mirando a Zoro: huhu ¿Quien sabe?

En ese instante Zoro y Sanji dejaron de pelear y ante lo escuchado Zoro no podía estar algo preocupado a que Robin le delatara.

Zoro preocupado: (NO LES DIGAS NADA ROBIN…)

Sanji: (Debi de ser yo quien le diera el anillo a Nami-swan.)

En ese instante Ussop con los miembros restantes de la tripulación llegaron donde estaban los demás sobre la cubierta.

Franky: AUUU ¿CÓMO ESTA LA SUPEEEEERRR PAREJA?

Brook: Buenos días Luffy-san, Nami-san (Se molestarían si le pido a Nami-san que me enseñe sus panties)

Ussop: ¿Chicos como están, todo bien?

Chopper: Nami, Luffy Buenos días.

Luffy: ¡CHICOS BUENOS DIAS!

Nami. Buenos días chicos.

Robin: Chicos no les parece lindo el anillo que Luffy le regalo a Nami huhu.

En ese momento Luffy, Nami y Zoro se sonrojaron de golpe y ante su sorpresa todos quedaron maravillados al ver el anillo de Nami.

Luffy, Nami y Zoro sonrojados: ¡ROBIN!

Franky: ¿Zoro porque te sonrojas tu también?

Zoro sonrojado. Por nada…

Ussop: ¿Ese no es el anillo del cofre que sacamos del barco hundido? Luffy nunca pensaría eso de ti.

Chopper: En verdad es muy lindo.

Brook: Luffy-san me alegro que seas un caballero con Nami-san.

Franky llorando: ¡LUFFY ERES TODO UN HOMBRE!

Nami en voz baja: Aunque la verdad aun no entiendo cómo es que llego al bolsillo de Luffy…

Robin: ¿Quieres saber?

Zoro sonrojado: Robin no te atrevas…

Nami impresionada: ¿Robin tu sabes como?

Robin: Solo dire que yo fui la que lo puso en el bolsillo de Luffy, pero no puedo decirte quien lo recupero huhu

Nami quedo extrañada ante el comentario de Robin, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo en descubrir quien fue al ver el rostro de Zoro sonrojado.

Nami sonriendo: Guardare el secreto no te preocupes.

Sanji en ese momento se dirigio a todos sus nakamas y les aviso que la comida estaría pronto, a lo cual todos lo siguieron a toda prisa.

Sanji: ¡Chicos vengan la comida esta lista.!

Mientras todos se marchaban Nami aprovecho para darle las gracias a Zoro por lo que habia hecho.

Nami feliz: Zoro muchas gracias

Zoro sonrojado: No fue nada… solo no se lo menciones a nadie…

Nami feliz: Lo prometo…

Cuando todos se habían marchado de la cubierta Nami se quedó observando el bello mar que resplandecía sobre su rostro, y en ese momento un abraso por la espalda la tomó por sorpresa.

Luffy: ¿Nami nos acompañas? ¿Qué estas mirando?

Nami sonrojada: Luffy… gracias…

Luffy no entendió exactamente por qué le agradecía pero al ver el hermoso rostro de su novia delante de el sonrió como nunca y asintió con la cabeza.

Luffy sonrojado: ¡Si!

Nami se despidió de Luffy con un suave beso en sus labios y se dirigió en dirección al baño.

Nami sonrojada: Luffy dame 5 minutos ya regreso.

Luffy feliz: ¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO NAMI!

Mientras Nami se marchaba en dirección al baño su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el chico que cautivo su corazón, y mientras ella observaba el mar y su anillo al mismo tiempo pensó dentro de su cabeza:

Nami feliz y sonrojada: (Luffy… cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos la primera vez sentí miedo… luego al ver cuando gritaste con tantas fuerzas no pude dejar de sentirme feliz… ni el dolor que sentía en mi pierna fue suficiente para evitar que yo corriera hacia ti con todas mis fuerzas… Luffy, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí hasta cumplir con tus sueños… en verdad…) te amo tonto.

Fin.

 **NOTA: GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FANFIC, FUE UN BELLO TRABAJO Y UNA HERMOSA HISTORIA QUE ME ALEGRO MUCHOS DE USTEDES LA HALLAN APRECIADO TANTO COMO YO, AHORA LES PREGUNTO, ¿PUEDE HABER SEGUNDA PARTE? ACEPTO CUALQUIER COMENTARIO DE USTEDES (CON TAL DE NO TENER INSULTOS) SOBRE ESA POSIBILIDAD, DE ANTEMANO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

 **Atentamente: LuffyxNami1996**


End file.
